Harry Potter and the Seventh Year
by kosi27
Summary: Sequal to Harry Potter and the Heir of Gryffindor, Harry and Alana are in a state of bliss, excited about their last year in Hogwarts. Voldemont, very weak from his least duel with Harry, has a new weapon of his sleeve that will test the couple.
1. Default Chapter

Book 7-Harry Potter and the seventh year

Chapter 1- Back at the Dursley's

Harry James Potter sat in his room at Privet Drive. He looked at the calendar "July 29th" he read miserably.

He opened his photo album on his desk and saw a picture of his parents holding him as a baby. He turned the page and looked back at Ron, Hermonine and him during their first year. He flipped a few pages and looked at the picture taken at the Christmas dance, with is girlfriend, the love of his life Alana Deerr.

Harry smiled and looked up at the ceiling. "I miss you," he thought remembering their last kiss. He drifted off to sleep.

"Thank you for covering for me Lynn, if my parents or dad found out I was going to England on my own well I would be dead to say the least" Alana said rolling her suitcase.

"You covered for me when Mike was here, I'll see you in school in a few weeks" Lynn said leading Alana out of the Deerr grounds. She gave her cousin a hug and jumped on her motorcycle.

_"Harry" Alana said laughing as they walked through Diagon Alley._

_He pulled Alana closer to him as they walked._

_  
"Potter" Voldemont said stopping the couple. Harry pushed Alana back.  
  
"She's always going to be in danger Potter" Bella snarled._

"_Like hell" Alana said taking out her wand._

"_Crucio" Voldemont yelled. Alana was in agony as blood started coming out of her eyes._

"_No!!" Harry yelled._

"_This is your fault Potter" Voldemont said as Alana continued to scream._

"No!" Harry yelled waking up. Dudley was standing over him laughing.

Harry narrowed his eyes at his cousin.  
  
"Who's Alana" Dudley asked.

"Why?" Harry said angrily.

"You kept saying her name, she's your girlfriend. Probably has warts on her face" Dudley said as Harry laughed.  
  
"Keep thinking that" Harry said.

"I will, aunt Marge is here," Dudley said happily as Harry groaned.

Harry walked downstairs he looked at the time. "3:00 pm" he said surprised.

"Your still here" Aunt Marge said.

Harry didn't answer her he just looked at his uncle who gave him a warning look.

"There will be no repeats of the last visit right Potter" Vernon said.

"No I left the air upstairs" Harry said as Marge looked at him.

"You seem different, that school of his, does it have girls in it" Marge said.

"Yes it does" Petunia said.

"Participating in underage sex aren't we" Marge said as Harry jerked his head.

"Gross" Dudley said.

"Vernon you can tell, he has a cockiness about him, only young men who participate in that have that cockiness" Marge said smirking at Harry.

Harry made a fist with his right hand not knowing what to say. The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it" Petunia said happily.

"Hello" Alana said wearing a white tank top and a pair of jeans, her hair was down.

"Is Harry here," she asked as Petunia looked at her, she noticed Alana's motorcycle outside.

"Come in" Petunia said remembering Sirius' words.

"Harry you have a visitor" Petunia said as Alana and her walked to the dining room.

"Hi" Alana said to her boyfriend who look happy to see her.

"Who's this" Vernon roared.

"This is Harry's friend Alana" Petunia said nervously.

"That's Alana" Dudley said almost jealous. He looked at Alana's curves.

Alana developed over the summer. Her face lost its baby fat, she grew a few inches, her waist was curvier than before, and her chest was bigger.

"That's my girlfriend" Harry said putting lunch on the table.

"I'll help" Alana said walking into the kitchen with her boyfriend.

Marge glared at Alana waking passed.

"What are you doing here?" Harry whispered as Alana started washing dishes.

"Getting you out of here" Alana whispered back grinning. "Your birthday is tomorrow or did you forget," she added.

"What's going on in there?" Marge said.

"What's her deal" Alana said annoyed.

"Follow my lead" Harry said as they left the kitchen.

"You" Marge said snapping her fingers at Harry. "I need some water," she said.

Alana just looked at the woman and was amazed that her boyfriend was actually getting the awful woman a glass of water.

"What are you staring at" Marge asked Alana. Alana shrugged her shoulders and followed Harry.

"What are you doing" Alana asked Harry.

"Getting her some water, do you want some" Harry asked getting a better look at his girlfriend.

"Don't look at me, I gained weight mom noticed and she asked me about well my relationship with you" Alana said blushing. Harry laughed knowing what she meant.

"How does gaining weight have anything to do with that?" Harry whispered.

"Hormones and stuff, girls tend to get more curves and stuff when they start doing that. She's a healer so she would know" Alana said.

"What did you tell her?" Harry asked.

"We didn't do anything, I ate a lot of ice cream in Hogwarts according to her" Alana said raising an eyebrow as they walked back into the kitchen.

"That took too long, I don't want it anymore" Marge said to Harry about to spill it at him.

"I'll drink it" Alana said catching the glass.

"Good reflexes" Dudley said as Alana walked to her boyfriend.

"I would think so all the fucking they must do improved that" Marge said.

Alana and Harry turned around. "What did you just say?" Alana said.

"You heard it girl. You're a pretty thing too and you spend your time with that," Marge said.

"Yes I do he's better than all of you" Alana said as Harry pulled her back.

"See this is what happens when you give a slut a good thing" Marge said. Alana took out her wand and pointed it at Marge.

"Ahh" Marge screamed as she saw a dog's tail in back of her.

"You're a bitch," Alana said. She turned to Harry and said, "Get your things we're going"

Harry stunned looked at his girlfriend and ran upstairs.

"Your not allowed to do magic outside of Hogwarts" Vernon snarled.

"I'm seventeen, I'll do what I please" Alana said pointing her wand.

Harry came back down with his trunk, firebolt, and Hedwig's cage.

Alana opened the door with her wand as Dudley started at her in awe."I think the tail suits you" Alana smirked as they left the house.

They started walked to Alana's motorcycle, Harry started to laugh, Alana started to laugh as well.

"I can't believe you did that," Harry said looking back at the house.

"Neither can I, I can't get in trouble I am 17, and you will be too, tomorrow" Alana said pointing at Harry's things.

"Compacto!" She yelled as the trunk and firebolt shrunk. Alana opened a small trunk behind her motorcycle and dropped it.

There was a small seat next to the motorcycle. Harry put Hedwig's cage in there putting the seatbelt on.

"Wait a minute, you don't know how to ride a motorcycle, well the muggle way" Harry said as cars flew by. Alana groaned as he said this.

"I didn't think about that, I want to leave now, it can't be that hard," Alana said getting on.

"Come on" Alana said as Harry looked at her. He fearfully got on the back of his girlfriend's bike."Ok, Steven showed me this I put the keys in there" Alana said turning the motorcycle on. She raised the sidestand and pulled out into the road slowly at first."Ok grandma Alana" Harry said holding on. A car beeped at them.

Alana turned around. "Keep your eye on the road" Harry yelled fearfully.

"Ok I'll go faster" Alana said. Harry looked at the speedometer and saw they were going 30; Alana changed gears and started going 80 mph.

"Ahh!" Harry screamed.

"You're going too fast," Harry yelled.

"You just told me to go faster Harry Potter, I think you need to make up your mind" Alana said trying to watched the road as they headed to London.

"I just did" Harry said."You're picking a fight with me now out of all times, guys are unbelievable" Alana said as she made a quick left."Don't blame guys on the way you drive" Harry said as Alana started to slow down.

"Much better" Harry said grinning at his girlfriend.

"The things I do for my boyfriend" Alana said as she felt Harry's arms tighter around her.  
  
"Thank you shortie" Harry said giving her a kiss on the cheek as they entered London.

"I got a room at the Leaky Cauldron" Alana said as she parked the motorcycle. Harry opened his eyes and got off.

"That wasn't so bad" His girlfriend said. Harry raised his eyebrow.

"Oh whatever Harry it's better than staying with Aunt Marge" Alana said.

"Come here" Harry, said pulling his girlfriend closer to him. He held her waist.

"I missed this for two months I missed this" Alana said as they continued to hold each other. Harry lifted her chin and kissed her passionately.

"We should head up" Harry said raising his eyebrow.

Alana smiled as they took Harry's things out of the trunk.

The 17th birthday

"Happy Birthday to you" Alana whispered in Harry's ear. He smiled tiredly at his girlfriend.

"Happy Birthday, dear Harry, happy birthday to you" Alana said sitting on top of Harry in her pajamas.

"Thank you" Harry said sitting up. Alana gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Your 17 how do you feel" Alana said. Harry looked at where his girlfriend was sitting. He put his arms around her waist.

"Very good" He said looking down and then looking up at Alana.

"Gross, Harry, come on seriously" Alana asked.

"I do feel good though," Harry said as his girlfriend smiled.

"Good" she said getting off him and walking to the bathroom

"Wait" Harry said wanting Alana to stay where she was.

"I have to get dress, so you can get dress, so we can run around London" Alana said running back into the bathroom.

Harry laughed sitting up. "What is she up to?" He thought getting out of bed.

Twenty minutes later, "Harry go ahead," Alana said only wearing a towel.

Harry looked at her, and took a deep breath.

"Harry come on go get washed up," Alana said knowing what he wanted to do.

"Ok, Ok' Harry said pretending to groan.

Alana smiled and started to get dressed, the maid pushed the daily prophet under the door.

"Verici attack in Frankentown, 12 dead" Alana read sadly. She sighed and looked over at the bathroom. She took the paper and put it under the bed as Harry walked out.

"That was quick" Alana said looking at her boyfriend.

"What do you have planned?" Harry said.

"I should be asking you that question, it's your day" Alana said happily opening the door with her wand. Harry smiled and walked out of the room. Alana followed him; she looked under the bed and closed the door.

"Are you ready for what we asked you to do?" Voldemont said a short fat 17-year-old boy.

"Yes, I will avenge my father" the boy said.

"We made up a life for you, your name is Brian Benson, you were home schooled in the states at a witch orphanage. You need to be the perfect student, make everyone like you, make them trust you, especially Potter and Deerr" Eden said.

"Yes" the boy, said grinning.

"Do you have enough Quidditch supplies?" Alana said jokingly as Harry held three full bags coming outside Quality Quidditch supplies.

"Yes, thank you Alana" Harry said.

"I told you I am taking advantage of my inheritance. Dad didn't like it very much" Alana said.

"I remembered you told me, how you and him were arguing in front Madam Malkin's Robes" Harry said.

"Yea! All I wanted to do was get dad new robes, he has too much pride. Father on the other hand would of just let me do it" Alana said.

"I can't imagine Lupin arguing in the middle of Diagon Alley" Harry said as they bumped into a short wizard.

"Sorry!" the wizard exclaimed.

"It's ok no harm done" Alana said fixing her jeans.

"You play Quidditch" Harry said looking at the wizard's book.

"Used too before my dad died by the dark lord" the wizard said as Harry took a deep breath.

"I'm Harry" Harry began to say.

"Harry Potter" the wizard said almost bitterly.

"Yes and this is my girlfriend, Alana Deerr" Harry said as Alana smiled.

"Brian Benson is the name," Brian said shaking his hand."You go to Hogwarts" Alana asked.

"I'm going to start my 7th year, I was home-schooled in the states" Brian said.

"Cool, maybe you'll be salted in to Gryffindor" Alana said smiling at Brian.

"I'm counting on it" Brian thought.

"Well we have to get going" Harry said putting his arm around Alana.

"Hope to see you in school" He added as they walked away.

"Nice meeting the both of you" Brian said narrowing his eyes at the couple.


	2. caught in the act

Chapter Two-Caught in the act

"He was nice pleasantly plumped" Alana said as Harry laughed.

"Yea, we'll see him in a few weeks" Harry said opening the door to their room.

"Happy Birthday" Alana said giving him a kiss. Harry took off his jacket and plopped on the chair.

Alana walked to her suitcase and took out a present. "Here you go," she said handing him the box.

"You got me all of this" Harry said pointing to the shopping bags.

"Open it" Alana said. Harry raised his eyebrow at his girlfriend and unwrapped the gift.

"Wow" Harry said taking out a gold pocket watch from the box.

"You like it" Alana asked.

"Like it" Harry said giving his girlfriend a kiss.

"Thank you for this Alana" Harry said seriously she smiled at her boyfriend.

"I wanted to make sure your birthday was something to remember" Alana said holding a bag.

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"Just wait" Alana said walking into the bathroom.

Harry leaned back on his chair and grinned.

"Ok" Alana said walking out.

"Wow" Harry said looking at what his girlfriend had on. Alana was wearing a 1950's inspired lace pink baby doll. The lingerie was also sheer as Harry saw her stomach.

Alana walked towards him nervously. "I never wear this type of thing, but I like it," she said.

"So do I" Harry chocked out as she started to laugh.

He got up and walked towards his girlfriend. "I guess all that ice cream you ate in Hogwarts helped" he said and kissed her. The couple started heading for the bed.

"Remus, just relax" Sirius Black told his best friend pacing back and forth from his house.

"How can the Deerr's miss a 17 year old girl leaving with a trunk, a suitcase, and a bird's cage" Lupin said.

"She probably went to visit Harry" Sirius said.

"And this concern of Ivy's about their relationship, I didn't quite notice it until she mentioned it. Alana does look physically different from the first semester," Lupin said.

"She's growing up, you said it yourself that the Deerr's are dysfunctional. You are really going to trust them. Her husband kept you away from Alana" Sirius said.

"I haven't forgotten Sirius, I just want to let me know she is ok" Lupin said.

"Harry isn't at the Dursley's either, I'm pretty sure he's in Diagon Alley, I'll head over there now" Sirius said.

"_Alana Deerr" Professor Dumbledore said as the audience clapped. Alana walked up and took her diploma._

"_Harry Potter" McGonagall said handing Harry his diploma._

"_We are adults now" Alana said as Harry picked her up spinning her around the room._

"_We can really be together now," Harry said kissing her. He hugged her. _

_Alana looked at him and smiled. She gasped and collapsed in Harry's arms. Harry felt blood in his hand. It' was Alana's. He looked and saw a knife in her back._

"_No, come on, wake up" Harry said lying her down as a group formed around her. He looked up and saw Voldemont. _

"_I warned you, if she's near you she'll die" Voldemont said laughing._

Harry moved around in his sleep holding Alana in his arms.

"Harry" Alana said trying to wake him up.

"No" Harry yelled waking up sweating.

"Are you ok" Alana said concerned. Harry looked at his girlfriend, he touched her back.

"I'm fine, how about you" she asked again, he struggled to catch his breath.

"It was a dream," Harry said.

"Do you want to talk about it" Alana asked, Harry shook his head no.

"It's ok, Harry" Alana said softly rubbing her boyfriend's back. Harry turned to face her.

"It's ok Harry" Alana repeated as he touched her face, he pulled her for a kiss wrapping his arms around her.

"Hey Sirius" Tonks said happily to her friend.

"Tonks have you seen Harry, I tried to owl him at the Dursley's for his birthday but the owl came back" Sirius said.

"Harry and Alana were walking around here for the past few days." Tonks said.

"What!" Sirius roared.

"Yea their staying in the Leaky Caldron" Tonks said.

"Thanks, Tonks" Sirius said quickly walking away.

"Are you feeling better," Alana asked catching her breath as Harry looked up at the ceiling.

"Yes" Harry said holding her tighter.

"I missed this" Alana said softly, "Feeling your arms around me as I sleep," she added.

"I did too," Harry said sitting up looking over at Alana.

"Are you really ok?" Alana asked looking into his eyes.

"Yes" Harry lied touching her lips, she kissed his finger.

"I'm getting some water," Alana said wrapping a sheet around her.

"Mr. Black it's been a long time" a clerk said.

"Does Harry Potter have a room here?" Sirius asked.

"Harry Potter, Harry Potter, no I don't see the name" The clerk said looking at the sign in book.

Sirius cursed at what he was about to ask, "How about Alana Deerr"

"Alana Deerr, yes she's here, has the most expensive room, more like a suite" The clerk began to say.

"What room!" Sirius interrupted grapping the clerks collar.

"Room 14" The clerk said quickly.

Harry in his boxers, sat up from the bed trying to get the past two nightmares out of his head. He heard a knock on the door.

"What" Harry groaned getting up. He opened the door to see his 37-year-old godfather.

"Sirius" Harry yelped.

"Happy belated birthday" Sirius said trying to control his temper.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"I should be asking you the same question, no note, nothing from you" Sirius said looking around. He noticed the lingerie on the floor.

"Harry who was that" Alana said walking out of the bathroom, wearing a robe. She gasped in disbelief and saw Sirius.

Sirius looked at Harry, shaking his head. Alana walked back into the bathroom and closed the door.

Harry looked at Sirius; the dark haired man's face was red.

"I'll be next door, I'll see the both of you tomorrow morning. Enjoy yourselves," He said sarcastically walking out.

Chapter 3-Youke's Mirror

"He's going to tell my dad Harry" Alana kept saying as they sat downstairs at the Leaky Caldron.

"We don't know what he's going to do" Harry said holding her hand. They watched Sirius walk towards them.

"Morning you two" Sirius said pouring himself a cup of coffee. Harry and Alana just looked at him.

"Alana, Remus told me you like coffee drink up" Sirius said.

"About" Harry began to say.

"Yes last night, I was angry, but I thought about it. The both of you are considered adults now. If this happened last year it would be totally different. In other words, I didn't see anything" Sirius said.

"You're not going to say anything," Alana said happily.

"It's none of my business" Sirius said as Harry smiled.

"Thanks" Harry said.

"I'm starving, I'm getting some food" Alana said getting up and walking to the line.

"Thanks, Sirius she was afraid you would tell Lupin" Harry said drinking his tea.

"The thought didn't cross my might and what would have happened. Lupin would wait to transform to shred you to threads. And I remembered myself at that age, I would have been a hypocrite if I told" Sirius said.

"One word of advice Harry" Sirius said.

"I'm listening" Harry said.

"It was very easy to track you guys down. Your lucky it wasn't Remus who knocked on that door. Cover your tracks next time" Sirius said as Harry nodded.

"Done" Harry said.

"I guess I don't need to do that talk with you, just humor me for you're father's sake when I tell you this." Sirius began to say.

Harry looked at him oddly.

"When you decide to express yourself with a woman, be a gentlemen, respect her" Sirius said.

"Oh no, no. I know this already" Harry said watching his girlfriend.

"Good" Sirius said quickly drinking his coffee.

"Mr. Potter did you get the prophet yesterday" The maid asked.

"No I didn't I was going to ask you about that" Harry said.

"I slipped it under the door, I heard someone take it" the maid said walking away. Harry looked at Alana waiting on line. "Here you go," she said handing him the paper.

"Dammit" Harry said reading the headline, he looked at his girlfriend.

"I saw it as well" Sirius said sadly, Alana walked to the table.

"You guys should eat they have eggs" she started to say.

"You kept this from me" Harry said angrily.

"Harry" Alana began to say as he started to get up. She touched his shoulder, he shrugged and walked out.

"Why did you keep that from him Alana" Sirius asked.

"It was his birthday and he was so happy, seeing that would have made him like that" Alana said.

"How can she keep that from me" Harry thought pushing pass a few wizards. A boy handed him the current edition of the paper.

"Youke's mirror missing, another move by the dark lord?" Harry said reading the headline.

"Harry" Lupin said happily.

"Professor" Harry said.

"Happy Belated Birthday" Lupin said as they walked.

"Thank you, it was a good birthday' Harry said remembering what Alana did for him.

"Where's my daughter" Lupin finally said.

"In the Leaky Caldron with Sirius" Harry answered amused.

"Are you coming" Lupin asked.

"I just need to think" Harry said walking passed a street peddler who read the paper Harry was holding.

"Do you know about Youke's mirror boy?" the peddler asked.

"No I don't" Harry answered.

"Youke's mirror is the most enchanted mirror of this age. Hisaye Youke created it in China. The mirror blocks every curse known to wizardry. Few thought it really exist until today," the peddler said.

"Every curse" Harry said.

"Even the unforgivables according to rumor, it depends on the purpose to whoever is holding it" the peddler said as Harry nodded.

"I would do it again Sirius, he has a right to some happiness" Alana said as Lupin walked in.

"Good of you to stop and check in" Lupin said.

"Dad, I can explain" Alana said as Sirius chuckled.

"You left the Deerr mansion with no word, Lynn wouldn't talk I mean I wouldn't expect her too. I knew going back to the Deerr mansion would be a mistake, you run wild," Lupin said.

"I call it freedom, also I can do what I want I'm 17" Alana said sternly.

"I'm 37 do I do what I want" Lupin said.

"I am not a little girl like in that photo album I gave you Dad" Alana said in a mocking tone.

"And I am not one of the Deerr's, watch you tone young lady" Lupin said as Alana sighed.

"Fine" Alana said sarcastically walking out the inn.

"Remus Lupin the father, James if only you can see it to believe it" Sirius said laughing as Lupin sat down.

"This is harder than I thought" Lupin said.

"I remembered that month you two spent together, it was an argument every other two days, I remember the one over the skirt she wanted to wear to a party" Sirius joked.

"It was a short skirt" Lupin said he thought about the time he spent with his daughter.

"That was one of the best times of my life, getting to really know her, her likes and dislikes" Lupin said smiling. "She is her mother's daughter, Paige drove me crazy the same way" he added.

"Everyone is mad at me today" Alana said angrily bumping into her boyfriend.

"Watch it" she yelled looking up. "Harry" she said, he helped her up.

The couple walked towards a bench and sat down.

"Say it" Alana said after a few moments of awkard silence.

"Why did you keep a newspaper from me" Harry said angrily.

"You looked happy and it was your birthday. I thought maybe one day you didn't have to think about you-know-who." Alana said quietly.

Harry took in her words and took a deep breath. "I appreciate what you were trying to do" Harry began to say.

"You're angry just say that you're mad at me" Alana said frusturated.

"I was, I'm not anymore. I would of done the same thing if I saw a headline with Eden and her activities. I know you miss your friend" Harry said holding Alana's hand.

"Paul was starting to be happy, I wish he never took that trip to Egypt. If I knew Eden and deatheater's were there" Alana began to say wiping a tear away.

"I know" Harry said.

"I'm sorry for keeping this from you" Alana said as Harry nodded.

"Me too, I need to work on that" Harry said referring to his temper.

"You are" Alana said. "Who could blame you" she added.

"I just have a lot on my mind" Harry said thinking about the peddler's words.


	3. Brian Benson

Chapter 4-Brian Benson

"You really think Voldemont has Youke's Mirror" Hermonine said as they boarded the train to Hogwarts.

"If that mirror can really block the unforgivables then he would crumble it had to be him" Harry said as he watched Alana and Lupin board the train.

"How long are you going to be mad at me" Lupin asked.

"How long are you going to keep looking at me like that?" Alana asked.

"What are you talking about, Alannis" Lupin said.

"You look like you're disappointed with me, you gave me that same look when you caught me and Harry in the hallway kissing" Alana said."I am, but I'm not angry at you" Lupin said."I'm not mad at you" Alana said as Lupin sighed.

"I'll see when the train stops" Lupin said as his daughter walked away.  
  
"Is that cute" Pansy Parkinson said laughing.

"Do you turn into a werewolf too, freak" Crabbe said.

"Shut up" Lynn said aiming her crossbow at them.

"Lynn, put that away" Alana said as they walked away."By the time we graduate I'm going to pin her hair to the wall" Lynn said."We're did you get that thing" Alana said."In Salem, it's so compact than my other bow. Did you talk to the monk yet?" Lynn asked as Professor Little walked behind her.

"No she didn't" Little said.

"Hello Professor" Lynn said.

"Have the both of you been practicing over the break" Little asked.

"Yes" they lied.

"Good, we are going to have a new edition in our private lessons, you'll see her in a few weeks" Little said as he walked away.

"Great" Lynn said sarcastically.

"Come on Victor Bernard" Alana said taking a seat in one of the compartments.

"Ok Godric" Lynn said as she spotted Seamus and Justin.

"Come quick" Lynn said as the closed the door.

"Where's Alana?" Hermonine asked.

"With Lynn who else" Harry said hearing laugher in the compartment next to them.

"With Seamus and Dean I bet" Ron said.

"I hope they're not pulling pranks on the Slytherins" Ginny said trying to take a look.

"What pranks" Harry asked.

"Dean said that Seamus was thinking about senior pranks. His words were "It's the last year, it's payback time. They even got Neville involved" Ginny said.

"Oh no" Harry groaned.

"Alana do it" Seamus whispered as Alana crawled outside and spotted Malfoy and Pansy walking towards them.

"Calling my dad a freak" Alana thought she threw the banana peel and ran to the compartment.

"5,4,3,2," Seamus said as they watched Draco and Pansy fall.

A roar of laugher came from the compartment.

Harry, Ron, Hermonine, and Ginny ran outside.

"Potter it was you" Draco said struggling to get up, his foot was on the peel again.

A roar of laugher came from the compartment closest to Pansy.

Dean opened the door and asked, "What happened?" There were snickers in the background.

"You think it's funny," Draco roared pointing his wand.

"Experilliamus!" a voice yelled disarming Draco.

"Who was that?" Seamus said.

"Brain" Alana said getting a better look.

"What do you think you're doing you fat goat?" Draco said.

"They didn't do it, the cart dropped the peel by accident I saw it" Brian said innocently watching the looks on the groups faces.

"Your lucky" Draco said helping Pansy up who had a peel in her hair.

The group laughed and looked at Brian.

"Thanks, what's your name again" Seamus asked.

"Brian Benson" Harry answered. "Thanks" he said.

"No problem I hate pretty boys" Brian joked.

"Brian do you want to hang out in our compartment for a bit" Hermonine asked.

"Sure" Brian said.

"Stay out of trouble shortie just till the train stops" Harry joked as he kissed his girlfriend.

"What part of the states you're from" Harry asked closing the door.

"Connecticut" Brian replied looking straight into Harry's eyes.

"What do you want to do after you get out of Hogwarts" Ron asked.

"Undecided at the moment, I came just fulfill a last wish, for my father" Brian said."I'm sorry for what happened to him," Harry said."I'll honor him if I go here" Brian said. "And get revenge" he thought.

"Well look outside because where here" Ginny said pointing at the window.

"And my adventure begins" Brian said as the train stopped.

Ron looked at Brian suspiciously. "Why does he look so familiar" he thought.

Chapter 5-Welcome Back

"Good luck Brian" Alana said as Brian walked to the front of the great hall. He noticed Harry and Alana holding hands.

"Brian Benson" The salting hat said.

"Yes" Brian said nervously.

"Where do I put you, there's something about you I can't put my finger on it" the salting hat said.

Brian laughed nervously as he noticed Ron staring at him.

"I know what to do with you, Hufflepuff!" the sorting hat yelled as the room clapped.

"Hey Brian" Justin said happily making a seat for him.

"He's not fooling anybody," Pansy said to Draco who nodded.

"Why did he cover for them in the train" Pansy said.

"I'm going to find out, they'll pay for it this year," Draco said watching Brian.

"Welcome welcome, to another year at Hogwarts" Dumbledore said as Alana smiled at her father.

"This is a very special year for some of you. I always enjoyed the seventh year class but this year it will be sad to see all of you go. The seventh year is the senior year filled with the official trip, prom, senior house rings, but it is also challenging especially during these dark time. I wish the seventh year class luck," Dumbledore said raising his glass.

"It's going to be challenging finding a good trip," Seamus whispered as the table snickered.

"Alana" Inna said running to her friend.

"Hey you" Alana said giving her a hug.

"Ok when is the first dance club meeting" Inna asked.

"Next Saturday" Alana said as Harry took her hand.

"It's good to be back in school, is that weird," Alana asked.

"No, I'm actually looking forward to this year" Harry said as they walked towards the common room.

"Potter" a dark hair girl said. Harry and Alana turned around.

She was joined with Draco, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle.

"Yes" Harry said.

"You don't see the resemblance, you killed my mother," the girl yelled.

"What are you talking about" Hermonine said as her and Ron joined their friend.

"My mother Venus Dolohov, sends in regards from the grave" the girl said angrily.

"Dolohov, your father is in Azkaban" Harry said.

"Yea a few months ago, you and these pests, fought our beloved deatheaters. She burned to death. The darklord had to use her to try and destroy you Potter. You'll pay for what you done Potter. I'll destroy your spirit before the dark lord kills you" the girl said as Draco held her back.

"It's ok Faith" Draco said glaring at Harry.

"That's enough move along" Brian said walking to the group.

"This is none of your concern" Draco said.

"Yes it is, you threatened them Dolohov and I don't think you're too welcome because of your parents to begin with. You should all move along," Brian said angrily.

"Another day" Faith said raising her eyebrow.

"What do we do?" Alana said looking at Harry.

"Are you guys ok?" Brian asked.

"He's too good to be true," Ron thought. "We're fine, you can go" Ron began to say.

"Ron" Harry said surprised. "Thanks Brian" Harry said holding Alana's hand.

"You guys need anything, just name it" Brian said walking away.

"That guy just got here" Ron said as they entered the common room.

"Ron come on, lay off. He's pretty nice" Hermonine said as the four sat on the couch.

"Why are you so quiet" Alana asked.

"Her parents were the top deatheater's, what if she's serious" Harry said looking at Alana.

"Then we'll just deal with it" Alana said strongly giving her boyfriend a kiss goodnight.

"I'll destroy your spirit before the darklord destroys you" Harry thought of Faith's words watching his girlfriend go to her dorm.

"Everything is going to plan" Brian whispered to a couple in front of the Hufflepuff room.

"Excellent, Faith Dolohov goes to the school as well, this could help us" Eden voice said.

"I know, she's already planning against Potter I just have to sit back and watch. Then I'll know when to make my move" Brian said with an evil smile.


	4. NEWTS

Chapter 6-N.E.W.T.S

"Good Afternoon class" McGonagall said transforming to human form.

"Good Afternoon professor McGonagall" the class said.

"Well this is the last year of transfiguration for all of you" McGonagall said looking around at the class.

"Wonder if we're going to that advance transfiguration stuff Monine did last year" Ron whispered.

"You are correct Mr. Weasly, you will be dealing with more complex animals, reptiles mostly" McGonagall said as she motioned Alana, and Hermonine to enter the classroom.

"What are they doing here?" Seamus asked.

"Ms. Granger and Ms.Deerr have mastered transfiguration. They will teach the class once a month, with me observing of course" McGonagall said.

Alana smiled at Harry and looked back at her professor.

"That's done, now let me talk about N.E.W.T.S since we decided not to address it at the welcoming feast" she started to say.

"No" Neville whispered as a few students snickered.

"Since all of you chosen to take this course you are expected to take the final exam. The grades you get on N.E.W.T.S are very important in your future careers. For future Aurors or any wizard or witch who wants to work in the law enforcement department, you need a minimum of five N.E.W.T.S. Aurors, in January you will receive a series of character and aptitude tests. For future healers, nurses, and mediwizards you will also need five N.E.W.T.S you need at least and E at Potions, Herbology, Transfiguration, Charms, and Defense Against the Dark arts. For Curse breakers, an E in defense against the dark arts, Arithmancy and charms" McGonagall began to say.

"I'll do that one only have to pass three" Seamus said.

"Thank you Mr. Finnegan, finally Muggle relations you will need an E in muggle studies and transfiguration" McGonagall finished.

Harry noticed Ron writing what Professor McGonagall said to the class.

"That's the career I want to get into mate, like dad," Ron said happily.

"Auror's please fill these out," McGonagall said holding rolls of parchment.

Harry noticed Alana and Hermonine joining the line. He followed them.

"I guess we're going to be dark wizard catchers' Hermonine joked.

"I can't see myself doing anything else" Alana said seriously as Harry nodded.

"How did you enjoy your internship at St.Mungo's Neville?" McGonagall asked.

"Very much professor, I already signed up, I want to be a healer," Neville said. "Maybe one day I can cure my parents' He said.

"Ahh!" Hermonine screamed as a rat bit her ankle.

"Are you ok?" Alana asked looking at the cut.

"Where did it come from?" Ron said holding Hermonine.

"That's a good question, he's not mine" McGonagall said trapping the animal.

"Let me look at it" Neville said looking at Hermonine's ankle.

"A rat bite, she made need bezoar, just in case the rat was poisonous" Neville said.

"Take her to Pomfrey Weasley, Longbottom go with them" McGonagall said looking at the animal.

"Yes my sweet thank you for letting me use your sibling, and she drank that potion all the way up" Faith said kissing the dirty rat in the great hall. She watched as Hermonine and Ron walked to the Hospital wing.

"That was supposed to attack Deerr" Faith snarled as Brian watched.

"That goodness for Dr. Longbottom" Alana said surprised.

"Did you see the way McGonagall looked at that rat, it wasn't hers. None of her animals do that," Harry said.

"You think someone put it in there" Alana asked.

"That would be dangerous it could of hurt somebody" she added as she watched her boyfriend.  
  
"It was Faith" Harry said angrily.

"She did come into the train holding two rats," Alana said.

"You need to stay as far away from her Alana" Harry said.

"Harry I'll keep my guard up but I'm not going to hide from that nut," Alana said.

"What if that wasn't meant for Hermonine" Harry said looking at Alana's shoes.

"What?" Alana asked.

"You and Hermonine have the same shoes" Harry said.

"So?" Alana said.

"What if that rat was trying to bite you but bit Hermonine instead," Harry said.

"Harry, that's a little paranoid. Don't think about it, Hermonine is going to be fine," Alana said touching his hand.

Chapter 7-Private Lessons

"Ms. Kurth you're late, 50 chins ups please" Little said.

Lynn cursed and walked to the side.

"Where's the new student professor Little" Alana asked not noticing the dwarf in the room.

"You're related to professor Binns" Lynn said looking at her.

"Lynn" Alana said almost in disgust.

"No" the dwarf said rolling her eyes.

"It was a joke, princess" Lynn said finishing.

"Ladies let me introduce you to Kara" Little said. Kara was 3'1 and had long brown hair.

"What can you do" Lynn said.

"Use a sword, I mean that's a little more stronger than a bow and arrow" Kara said.

"You want to see" Lynn said as Alana held her back.

"My mom taught me about girls like you, rich and arrogant. Thank god Alana our not really related to that" Kara said.

"My grandmother told me that a the only good dwarf is the one's that counted our money. Go back to gringotts" Lynn said.  
  
"Ladies!" Little roared.

"The dark lord is ordering verici attacks on towns and your arguing over this!" Little yelled.

"The both of you give me 50 push ups right now. Alana let's do a little warm up" Little said taking out his sword.

Alana took out the sword given to her last Christmas.

"Your not using your sword" Little said pointing to Gryffindor's sword.

"I feel more comfortable with this one" Alana said.

"Use Gryffindor's sword Alana" Little said annoyed.

Alana sighed and unsheathed the sword, they started to parry.

"Experillamus" Little yelled holding his wand with his right hand.

Alana blocked the spell with the sword. Lynn and Kara stopped exercising.

"How did you do that" Kara asked.

"I just knew that it can do that' Alana said looking at the sword.

"Only the heir can do that, that's yours it's your blood's Alana don't deny it. I talked to Dumbledore and he has agreed, that sword should be in your possession" Little said.

"Watch out" Lynn yelled. The statue behind Alana started to tumble, Little pushed her out of the way.

"Thank you" Alana said, thinking about Harry's words.

"Someone cracked this" Little said angrily looking at the bottom of the statue.

Harry, Ron and Brian ran into the defense room looking at the damage.

"It almost hit Alana" Lynn said. Harry looked at his girlfriend.

"Are you alright" Harry asked.

"Yea just a bit shook" Alana said.

"Who would do this" Little said as Alana took Harry's hand tighter.


	5. friend or foe

Chapter 8-Head Girl

"I'm head girl," Hermonine yelled running into the great hall.

"I'm surprised" Seamus said sarcastically, Hermonine glared at him.

"Congratulations Monine" Ron said giving her a kiss. Hermonine spotted Draco and quickly looked away.

"Neville is head boy," Hermonine said sitting down.

"I already proposed an idea," she said to Alana.

"What's that?" Alana asked.

"Well the first Quidditch game is November 1st and it would be cool if we can use club 101 to do an after Quidditch game party," Hermonine said.

"That's sounds great" Seamus said gaining interest.

"I'll help out," Alana said.

"Don't worry it's not like the Christmas dance, just a place to hang out" Hermonine said.

"What's wrong" Alana asked Harry who was quiet throughout the conversation.

"Nothing, I should head to class" Harry said giving her a kiss, Ron followed him

"What's up mate?" Ron asked.

"That's where Voldemont kidnapped Alana" Harry said.

"Yes we were there, look she's not upset about it" Ron said.

"I guess" Harry said feeling his scar burning.

"Maybe you should sit this class out," Ron suggested.

"No, I'll be fine" Harry said angrily walking into Lupin's class.

"Get some rest, Head girl" Alana said to her friend as they walked to their dorm.

"Yea" Hermonine said sleepily.

"_Draco" Hermonine said._

_Draco smiled and walked towards Hermonine. The room was dark_

_She smiled and kissed him as he touched her hair._

"Not again" Hermonine exclaimed waking up.

"What" Alana said sitting on her bed. "Not another nightmare" Alana asked.

Hermonine sadly nodded.

"That's been happening since that day you got the bite" Alana said concerned.

"They checked it wasn't poisonous," Hermonine said.

"Get some sleep" Alana said watching her friend.

"Hey Ron Tell Hermonine congratulations on being made Head girl" Brian said as they walked out of class

"I'll try to remember" Ron said dryly.

"Lay off" Harry said.

"I'm trying" Ron said watching Brian walk away.

Brian looked at the Slytherin table and saw Faith sitting in between two muscular boys.

"What are you looking at?" Faith roared.

"Who are those?" Brian asked."My bodyguards, I'm a dangerous woman" Faith smirked as Brian walked away.

"Here you go" Faith whispered handing one of the boys a bag of galleons.

"At the Quidditch party I want you to till Harry Potter, curse, hex him I don't care" Faith said as the boys nodded.

Chapter 9-Friend or Foe

Alana walked downstairs to the common room. She smiled and watched her boyfriend looked out the window.

"Hey" Alana said wrapping her arms around him.

Harry turned around and pulled her for an embrace.

"I'm happy to see you too, you had practice all week" Alana said. Harry nodded and led her to the sofa.

"You had a nightmare again didn't you" Alana asked.

Harry nodded sadly as he felt his scar burning he winced. He put his hands on his head.

"Alana go upstairs" Harry struggled to say.

"No" Alana said lying Harry down on her lap. Harry screamed in pain. He started to have tears in his eyes. She never saw him in so much physical pain.

The pain stopped at Harry struggled to breath. Alana started to stroke his hair.

"It's over Harry" Alana said softly, he squeezed her hand. Alana held back her tears as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm so tired Alana" Harry said. "Sometimes I don't want to deal with this anymore" he said.

"I know" Alana whispered continuing to stoke his hair. "Your not doing it alone, I'm here. I'll never leave you," she whispered.

"Promise me that" Harry said Alana was surprised at his question.

"Harry" Alana began to say.

"Promise me!" He said squeezing her hand.

"I promise" Alana said surprised at Harry. Harry closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Two days later

"How is Harry feeling" Hermonine asked.

"Better, I wish he would tell me about these dreams. Like you" Alana said pointing to her friend.

"Mines aren't important" Hermonine said as the Slytherin team walked to the field. Hermonine spotted Draco. She took a deep breath.

Pansy blew, Draco a kiss as they walked. Hermonine narrowed her eyes and remembered her dream of kissing him.

"Pansy is blowing Draco kisses, they're so going to lose" Harry said laughing.

"You're cheering up mate," Ron said as they walked they heard the crowd cheering.

"It's Quidditch" Harry said as they walked towards the Slytherins.

"Alana also snuck in and gave you a good luck kiss, Monine gave me one too" Ron said.

"Shake hands" Hooch said.

Harry narrowed his eyes at Draco as they shook hands.

"Go Harry!" he heard Alana yell.

"We don't want a repeat of last year," Draco whispered to Harry as they mounted their brooms.

Hooch blew the whistle, both teams' shot in the air.

"There's no singing" Alana said to Hermonine twenty minutes later, as they watched the game.

"I know that's weird, they did it twice in a row" Hermonine said as Ron blocked a Quaffle.

"Great job Ron! Gryffindor is in the lead 40 to nil" Chris said on the loudspeaker.

Harry watched Draco who was looking for the snitch near the Gryffindor's side.

"Hey Brian" Hermonine said noticing him sitting next to Neville.

"I'm supporting Gryffindor" Brian said as Hermonine smiled at him.

"Pansy Parkinson with the Quaffle, she's heading for the goal, she passes Ginny, a bludger by Jack, Slytherin score!" Chris yelled as boos came from the Gryffindor section.

Pansy smiled as she flew passed the Gryffindor section.

"You still look like a pug," Alana yelled as a few Gryffindor's laughed.

"You never learn" Pansy said grabbing Crabbe's bat.

"Alana!" Harry yelled watching the bludger come at her direction. Brian pushes her out the way causing the bludger to go through the bleachers.

"Thank you" Alana said as the Gryffindor section booed.

"One more stunt like that and I'll cancel the match," Hooch said to both teams as Harry spotted the snitch.

Hooch blew the whistle for the game to continue.

"Go Harry!" Alana yelled watching Harry fly passed them.

The snitched head up passing Ron towards the Gryffindor hoops. Malfoy was right behind Harry. Harry grinned lifting his right hand, starting to stand on his firebolt. Keeping his balance, he tip toed on his broomstick grabbing part of the wings.

"For the third straight year, Harry Potter caught the snitch, Gryffindor Wins!" Chris cheered.

"The rivalry has ended, this was the last game between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Gryffindor has beat Slytherin four times," Chris said as the group began to celebrate.

"I know he would win" Alana said to a few first years as Harry held her waist.

"Congratulations Harry" Lupin said.  
  
"I wish Sirius saw it" Harry said.

"I took pictures for him" Lupin said as Alana gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Your relaxing that's good" Alana said as Colin took a picture of them.

"I'm always relaxed after a Quidditch game" Harry said as they couple started to laugh. They didn't notice the Faith, Draco, and the rest of the Slytherin's entering the club.

Faith looked around "Good I can't see them," she said as McGonagall prepared to speak.

"Congratulations Gryffindor, this is the first win of the season keep it up" she said walking to the professors table.

"Ready" a voice, said watching the group a few feet outside.

"Yea" another voice said. Brian saw Faith's bodyguards outside.

"She's so stupid" Brian thought.

"Stupefy!" the duo yelled as a red light came through the club. Harry pushed Alana down.

"Stupefy!" the duo yelled again as people in the club saw red lights flashing everywhere.

"Portego" Hermonine yelled getting up before the duo finished the spell

"Are you alright?" Harry said helping Alana up.

"Yes, you" Alana said looking for any cuts.

"Brian!" Ginny yelled as Brian as blood came out of his stomach.

"HE jumped in for Harry, I saw it" Ginny said as Lupin and Snape laid Brian on a soft booth.

"He'll be ok, we need to take him back to Hogwarts" Snape said.

Harry looked over at Faith who looked very calm. He felt his blood boiling.

"You did this" Harry yelled taking out his wand.

Draco and the Slytherins were prepared as well as the Gryffindors.

"Enough from both parties, this was an unfortunate accident no one is blaming anyone" Dumbledore said getting in between.

"Harry come one let's go back to the common room," Alana said softly as Harry continued to stare at Faith.

"Brian took that stunner for me, why?" Harry said.

"Exactly that's the second time today he's done that, first with Alana" Ron said as they walked to the hospital ward.

"Hey you guys" Brian said weakly.

"Thank you for saving Harry" Alana said, Harry narrowed his eyes.

"I need to speak to Brian alone" Harry said to the group.

"How are you feeling" Harry asked.

"Like I been stunned" Brian joked.

"Why did you do that" Harry asked.

"You would have done it" Brian said

"That's true but it seems like you trying to do these things to make me and everyone else like you" Harry said.

"That sounds shallow coming from Harry Potter" Brian said.

"I am getting good at Occlumency and Legilimacy, I sense weird vibes" Harry said.

"What are you sensing now?" Brian said.

"Nothing, I am grateful Brian. Just don't do it again," Harry said walking away. Faith watched Harry walked to the Gryffindor tower and walked in.

"What do you want?" Brian said.

"Who are you really?" Faith said.

"What" Brian asked.

"You knew my men were aiming for Potter and you jumped in" Faith said.

"You're stupid" Brian said.

"You're lying, you want Potter dead as much as I do" Faith said.

"I just don't want Potter dead," Brian said.

"I want the guy destroyed," he added.

"I think forming a silent partnership can work to both our advantages" Faith said extending her hand.

Brian raised his eyebrow and shook her hand.


	6. Breakdown

Chapter 10- Breakdown

Harry sat in herbology making an effort to pay attention, he closed his eyes, he thought about his previous nightmares.

"_Ahh!" Alana screamed in torture, blood was in her eyes._

"_No!" Harry yelled seeing a knife in Alana's back._

Harry opened his eyes and touched his scar it started to burn.

"Harry" Brian said as they left Herbology.

"Hey" Harry said tiredly.

"I think I have some information you might want" Brian said.

"What's that?" Harry said.

"I heard Crabbe and Goyle in front of the great hall yesterday talking about Faith, she has a partner" Brian said.

"Why should I trust you" Harry said.

"You don't, but if you want to keep the ones you care about safe, you would do anything you can" Brian said looking over at Alana entering the great hall.

"Yes" Harry thought.

"Good luck, Harry" Brian said sternly walking in.

Harry walked into the Great Hall he heard whispers as he sat down.

"Harry did you sleep" Hermonine asked concerned.

"How can I, it's too quiet for the last month" Harry said looking at the Slytherin table.

"We need proof that's its Faith" Alana said rubbing her boyfriend's back.

"I need to head to Little's class" She said to Harry.

"Seamus can you walk her to class" Harry asked.

"What! Harry, it's just upstairs" Alana said angrily.

"Don't you think I know that" Harry roared causing the Gryffindor table to stare at him.

"Just take it down a noch, don't follow me" Alana said to Seamus, storming out. Harry made a fist noticing Faith watching Alana walk away.

"She's going to do something," Harry said.

"Harry let's go up to the common room," Hermonine said carefully helping her friend up.

Brian watch Harry and Hermonine walk passed the Hufflepuff table; he nodded to Faith who started to follow Alana.

"Where's Little" Alana said ready to blow off some steam.

"He cancel today, I was looking forward to that blades lesson," Lynn said.

"I need to punch something," Alana said as they sat outside the defense room.

"I heard Harry's becoming paranoid," Lynn said.

"To put it mildly, I don't know what's going on with him" Alana said as Lynn got up.

"I need to meet Michael, he's passing that potions quiz even if I have to do it for him. I'll see you at dinner" Lynn said walking away.

Alana got up as well as she walked towards the staircase. Faith was close by. The staircase changed moving towards a closet.

"Oh Dammit"Alana said holding on.

"Hello there" Faith said pushing her inside.

"What do you want?" Alana said.

"I'm not a child Hermonine" Harry said as they entered the common room.

"You need to sleep Harry, this isn't helping anyone. Tell Alana about the dreams" Hermonine said.

"No, no it would just worry her I have to keep her safe" Harry said as Kara entered the common room.

"Class was canceled, I'm taking a nap" Kara said.

"Where's Alana" Harry said.

"I know the last time I saw her she was talking to Lynn outside" Kara said walking away.

"Why isn't she back" Harry said concerned.

"Harry relax nothing is happening" Hermonine said watching Harry finger his wand. His scar started to burn.

"I heard your handy with a sword' Faith said quickly taking out a dagger pointing at Alana's neck.

"You'll regret that" Alana said taking out her sword, disarming Faith. She grabbed her right shoulder from behind and raised the sword to her neck.

"You do that again, or anything else to me or Harry, you'll be with your mother soon" Alana said pushing her out of the room.

Faith struggled to gain her composure as a few first years watched her and Alana leave the room. They saw Alana's sword.

Alana quickly sheathed it and said "Remember what I said Faith, get out of here"

"That was awesome" a boy said as Alana walked passed.

"Is Alana here" Todd said running into the common room.

"No" Hermonine said as Harry sat up.

"A boy from Ravenclaw said he saw Faith pushing Alana into one of the closets as the stairs changed" Todd said.

Harry took out his communication parchment and wrote "Alana?"

Harry waited to an answer, he looked frantic starting to sweat.

"Harry I just wanted to tell you, maybe it's not true" Todd said watching Harry.

"She would be here by now," Harry yelled.

"Just go Todd, tell the guys not to come down," Hermonine said as Harry looked at the door.

"Faith's silent partner" Harry said coldly.

"Who?" Hermonine asked.

"Faith has a silent partner, they're behind this. They're coming here," Harry said.  
  
"Harry enough, your being paranoid!" Hermonine said not knowing what to do.

He took out his wand, "I'm going to be ready". Harry pointed his wand at the door. He heard footsteps, it sounded like heels.

"That's Faith" Harry said coming closer to the door. "Trying to play with my head, catch me off guard. She's on her way up. I'm going to catch her"

"Harry you can't do this" Hermonine said trying to take the wand from him.

"Move!" Harry said pushing Hermonine on the ground. She got up as Harry opened the door.

"Don't move!" Harry yelled pointing his wand at the intruder, Alana screamed.


	7. Sacrifices

Chapter 11-Sacrifices

"Harry it's me. It's Alana, give me your wand" Alana said slowly. Harry continued to point his wand.

"Harry your about to hurt Alana" Hermonine said.

"Put the wand down, baby it's me' Alana said Harry started to lower his wand.

"That's good, good" she said she offered her hand. "Can I have that, Please?" she said. Harry handed her the wand.

"Thank you, Just sit, it's ok now. Everything is fine, we're all safe," Alana said softly.

"I needed to protect you" Harry said.

"What happened" Neville said running downstairs.

"Everything is fine, thanks Neville, and just go back up. Everything is fine" Alana said looking at Harry who was catching his breath.

"Can me what happened" Alana said softly.

"The silent partner, Faith's silent partner, Brian told me" Harry said.

"What did Ron, or Hermonine say?" Alana asked.

"Where were you" Harry asked angrily.

"When? Just now?" Alana asked.

"Yea now. Where were you" Harry said again.

"I was at Little's class. You remember I told you" Alana lied.

"No, no. I tried to talk to you by parchment. Why didn't you respond?" Harry roared.

"There was something wrong with the stairs they kept changing so that held me up," Alana said.

"Don't lie to me. Don't manage me. I know you were with Faith" Harry yelled grabbing Alana's right wrist.

"Harry? Come on Stop it. Alana is on your side" Hermonine said.

"Get out!" Harry yelled.

"Todd ran in here saying Faith pushed you into a closet, you didn't respond to me" Harry said.

"I'm sorry Harry, what happened in here, let's go back to that," Alana said softly realizing Harry was breaking down.

"Hermonine was here, Faith and her silent partner were after her, I thought Faith hurt you. So that's what's going on, you know what I'm saying. No, I'm, I" Harry said blabbering.

Alana held back her tears and turned to Hermonine. "Go" Alana said to her.

"No, I don't want to leave you here with him" Hermonine said concerned for her friends. She ran out to get Ron.

"I'm fine, get Ron, just get him" Alana said leading Harry to the couch.

"I thought you were gone, I thought Faith taken you. Your in danger being near me" Harry said tiredly.

"I'm fine, Faith is not going to hurt me," Alana said.

"I could have killed you" Harry said as tears came down his face."Shh stop" Alana said holding him.

"She's going to try, Voldemont is going to try to take everyone I love. I got to stop them." Harry said as Hermonine ran in with Ron.

"Hey Ron" Alana said.

"Where you" Harry said angrily to his best friend.

"Following up on a lead. What happened?" Ron asked.

"I almost hurt Alana. I thought she was Faith. What's going on with her? You say you have my back." Harry began to say.

"Look, Harry, you really want to do this in front of them" Ron said.

"No" Harry said.

"But everything is fine now, right Ron? Faith can't get in, Harry can stay with me now right" Alana said looking at Ron.  
  
"Yea" Ron said.

"Yea" Alana said giving him a nod.

"Ron you have to make sure nothing happens to Alana or Hermonine. If Faith tries to hurt them, stop them, Even if you have to stop me," Harry said.  
  
"Harry" Alana said.

"What?" he answered.

"You're not going to hurt us," Alana said holding him tighter.

Two days later

"Ron I never seen Harry like that" Hermonine said as they walked in Hogmade the following weekend.

"He had a breakdown," Ron said watching Harry and Alana in Honeyduke's.

"Alana is worried, she's trying to put on a strong face" Hermonine said as she spotted Steven entering the Hog's Head.

"I'll meet up with you later" Harry said as they left the candy shop.

"Ok" Alana said giving him a kiss goodbye. She walked up to Lynn.

"Thank Goodness he's getting back to normal," Alana said to her cousin watching Harry walk away.

"I'm worried about you" Lynn said.

"Don't be" Alana said.

"Alana there's other guys, he almost" Lynn began to say.

"But he didn't, he has a lot on his mind, no one knows!" Alana yelled. "I don't even know," she thought.

"Thank you for coming" Harry said taking a seat opposite Steven.

"I got your letter, Harry you need to cool off, I'm not angry with you, I'm surprised you thought I would be" Steven said.

"I almost attacked your sister" Harry said.

"You described the dreams to me, and the stuff that's been going on in Hogwarts. Anyone would be paranoid" Steven said.

"She's in danger if she's with me. I almost attacked her because of my paranoia over Faith and Voldemont. If she died because of her connection to me, I couldn't live with myself. I come to a decision," Harry said.

"What's that?" Steven asked.

"I have to let her go, I'm breaking up with Alana to save her life" Harry said sadly.

Chapter 12-The break up

"That was fun, relaxing" Alana said as they walked to the astronomy tower. Harry squeezed her hand as they walked outside.

"I love you" Alana said giving Harry a kiss. She broke the kiss and looked at her boyfriend.

"What's wrong?" she asked as Harry looked down.

Harry walked to the right and took a deep breath. "I don't know how to do this" Harry said tearfully.

"What are you talking about?" Alana said her heart was beating fast.

"I don't want to do this, but I have to, I need you to understand that" Harry said cupping his hands on the sides of her face.

"Harry you're scaring me" Alana said pushing him away.

"We can't be together," Harry finally said stopping Alana dead on her tracks.

"What did you say?" Alana said.

"We can't be together, your in danger if you're near me" Harry began to say.

"How many fucking times are you going to say that!" Alana yelled in tears.

"It's the truth!" Harry said angrily.

"They know that hurting me is hurting you. I can't take that, I can't live with it. I almost killed you because of it. I love you enough to let you go" Harry said.

"We promised each other, that nothing would come between us," Alana said.

"Even if you're dead because of me!" Harry yelled. "No, I rather have you alive" he added.

"I'm going to push back Harry Potter, people who love each other just don't say we can't be together and expect the other person just to walk away peacefully, I'm going to push back, and hard" Alana said strongly.

"What do I have to do? Do I have to hurt you for you to stay away! I'll do it, as long as your alive that's all that matters, dammit Alana you're making this hard" Harry turned away angrily wiping his tears. He started cry as he knelt down.

Alana crying as well, made a fist with her right hand. She knew he was right.

"I thought about this in every turn, I keep seeing you in pain in my dreams" Harry said as he started to get up. He walked towards her.

"Why is this happening" Alana said as Harry pulled her for an embrace, they started to cry.

"I love you so much, this is why I'm doing this. We will be together again," Harry whispered in her ear. Alana nodded and held him tighter. She looked up at him, he wiped her tears away as they kissed, the kiss became more passionate. Alana pushed him away.

"I should go" Alana said moving back; she wiped her tears and walked out of the tower.

Harry watched her walk away, he felt like his heart was ripped out of his body.


	8. Obsession

Chapter 13-Obsession

"I still can't believe it" Seamus said to Alana as they entered the great hall.

"It happened three weeks ago, its November 13, let's not talk about it" Alana said sternly.

"This is wrong" Seamus said as they sat down.

"I said I don't want to talk about it" Alana said as she spotted Harry, she took a deep breath.

"I'll leave" Harry said spotting Alana.

"No maybe you guys will get back together" Ron said.

"Ron I told you it has to be this way, just till I figure out what's going on," Harry said as they walked to the Gryffindor table.

"Hey" Ron said to Alana and Seamus.

"Hey Ron" Alana said longing to give Harry a kiss.

Harry felt gush guilt as he heard Alana's thought. He looked down.

"Hey you guys," He said quickly.

"Is Hermonine feeling better," Alana said trying not to look at Harry.

"She's still in the hospital ward, these headache's of hers keep getting worse" Ron said.

Hermonine lay on the hospital bed, groaning. "Get out of my head" Hermonine said hearing Draco's laugh. She fell asleep and started to dream.

"_What happened?" Hermonine said getting up from the hospital bed. She realized her headache was gone. She turned around feeling the wind._

_  
"You" she said as Draco smiled._

"_Granger" Draco said walking towards her, Hermonine took out her wand._

"_You caused me so much pain here" she said angrily pointing her wand hard as Draco fell on the bed._

_Draco looked at her intently, she moved closer as he pulled her for a kiss. The kiss became more passionate as Draco switched positions. He started to unbutton Hermonine's shirt revealing a red bra._

"No" Hermonine cried a nurse was standing over her.

"Make it stop" Hermonine said her voice was muffled as she sat on the bed frightened.

"I can't get the image out of my head" Hermonine said to the nurse.

"Just get some sleep deary" The nurse said.

"I won't till this is out of my head, I want to be committed, take me to St. Mungo's" Hermonine said.

"I'm going to visit Hermonine" Harry said as Ron nodded.

"I have to meet Mike anyway, think about what I said Harry. The both of you need each other" Ron said walking outside.

Harry sighed taking in Ron's words. He walked to the hospital ward.

"Where's Hermonine Granger" Harry said looking around.

"She had herself committed to St. Mungo's" The nurse said.

"What!" Harry yelled. "Pomfrey wouldn't let her do that" he said looking around.

"Pomfrey is on holiday" the nurse said.

"You just let her go" Harry said angrily.

"She went on her free will, she's 17" The nurse said as Harry ran out.

"I thought you would never show up" Ron said as Steven and Xander parked their bikes.

"You got that file for us" Michael asked.

"Brian Benson doesn't exist, a name did come up when we gave the same description" Xander said handing Ron the file.

"Bloody Hell" Ron said reading it.

"He played all of us, Brian Pettigrew is Faith's silent partner" Michael said.

Chapter 14-St Mungo's

Harry ran to the Gryffindor common room to his dorm. He took an old shoe out pointing his wand at it and said "Porto, St. Mungo's"

He grabbed his invisibility cloak and touched the shoe.

"That son of a bitch" Ron said.

"He's here to get revenge on Harry and Alana. He wanted to break him" Michael said.

"Eden and Voldemont don't have to do much just watch and smile. It was brilliant, despicable but brilliant. Brian learned what made Harry tick and told Faith" Steven said.

"Ms.Deerr, Ms. Granger told me to give you this" the nurse said as Alana entered the hospital ward. She handed Alana a letter.

"Where is she" Alana thought reading the letter.

"Damn" she said dropping the letter, running out of the hospital ward.

"Ms. Granger are you sure about this" the healer said."Yes" Hermonine said as the healer handed her a potion.

"This will calm you down, I'm going to do a series of tests, ok" the healer said softly.

Hermonine nodded as she finished the potion.

"What do you see" the healer said holding a picture of a snake.

"A snake, Draco likes snakes" Hermonine said wearily.

"This" it was the color green.

"Green, the Slytherin color Draco is in Slytherin" Hermonine said as the healer looked worried.

"Where's Granger" Faith asked a nurse.

"In St. Mungo's" the nurse said walking away. Faith noticed a piece of parchment.

"I guess the potion worked" Faith said reading the letter, she apparated out of the room.

"Harry" Stuart Deerr said dryly.

"Mr.Deerr you have to help me" Harry said frantically.

"I think not you hurt my daughter enough" Stuart said angrily.

"My friend is in trouble she's here in your hospital, she doesn't need to be. I just need a few minutes with her" Harry said.

"so you can hurt her too" Stuart said as Harry took out his wand.

"I'll do what Lupin wanted to do a few months ago, take me to the psych ward" Harry said angrily.

"Drink this Ms. Granger" the healer said.

"Poor girl, her obsession with a person name Draco has cleared her judgment" the healer said to the nurse. Hermonine was staring into space.

"There she is" Stuart said coldly as Harry lowered his wand.

"Hermonine" Harry said softly walking towards her.

"Harry" Hermonine struggled to say.

"What's going let's get out of here" Harry said.

"No!" Hermonine yelled causing Harry to jump. She jumped out of the bed, looking frantic.

"Orderlies!" the healer yelled.  
  
"Hermonine just calm down" Harry said, Hermonine saw the sedative potion on the table.

"Put that down, Hermonine" Harry said softly. Hermonine screamed and threw the potion at Harry, Harry started spitting the contents out.

The orderlies rushed in and strapped Hermonine to the bed. Stuart was stunned.

"Who let her commit herself, I want to do the evaluation" he exclaimed.

"Take him next door, give him the anedote when he wakes" Stuart said to the orderlies.

"Harry!" Hermonine yelled as Stuart closed the door reluctantly.

Two hours later, "I have to see my father, I'm the chief to of Staff's daughter" Alana said as she spotted Stuart.

"Father, you have to help me, they have my friend here. Hermonine wrote to me and said she's starting intensive therapy here" Alana said frantically.

"I know" Stuart said.

"How?" Alana asked.

"She doesn't need it, I noticed a bite on her right ankle, and Hermonine was given a power obsession potion. I gave her the anedote" Stuart said.

"Obsession potion?" Alana said.

"It takes the person only think of the thing, place, or certain person that they despise the most and ironically the person starts to have abnormal thoughts, causing them to hallucinate and get headaches" Stuart said.

"Thank you for helping her, I'll go to her room" Alana said.

"The nurse told me Harry was on his way here, is he with Hermonine" Alana asked, Stuart took a deep breath.

"He was here, he tried to talk to Hermonine, but Hermonine in her state threw a sedative potion at him. He was resting next door to her. When he came to, the orderlies tried to give him the anedote, he overpowered them and bolted out of here" Stuart said.

"What!" Alana exclaimed.

"He hasn't been given a counteragent for the potion. He's got enough of that potion in him for three people. Now he's wandering around god knows where. He could fall asleep outside and freeze. I've got to call the school." Stuart said.

"Wait, whoa, whoa, what happens to Hermonine if you call?" Alana asked.

"It'll go on her record" Stuart answered.

"No then she can't be an auror, don't call please dad" Alana said.

"Alana, Harry can die out there" Stuart said.

"He would rather die than make things worse for Hermonine, but that's not going to happen because I'm going to find him." Alana said preparing to leave.

"Inform Ron Weasley, he doesn't know, I couldn't find him" Alana said.

"Alana? He'll be acting on instinct. He'll go someplace safe, someplace with good associations." Stuart said giving her a hug.

"I know where to find him" Alana said.

The cabin

Harry starting banging on the door. "Alana!" he yelled.

"Bombarta!" he yelled pointing his wand at the door, he goes into the bedroom looking for her.

At Hogwarts

"Ron that owl has been flying all over the place looking for you" Ginny said running to her brother.

The owl flew over to Ron and dropped a letter.

"Monine" Ron said handing Steven the letter.

"Come on I'll get you there" Steven said as they got on his motorcycle.

"Harry?" Alana yelled noticing the door. She looks around and runs to the bedroom.

"Where are you" she said. She sits on the bed and puts her head in her hands. Harry then comes out of the bathroom.

"Thank goodness! Harry I was so worried about you!" Alana cried. She pulls Harry into her arms.

"Oh" Harry said. He kisses her passionately, falling on top of her.


	9. Instinct

Chapter 15-Instinct

The cabin

Harry is kissing Alana, she moaning.

"Mmm, wait" Alana said trying not go give in.

"What? What are you doing?" Harry said grinning.

"I know what Hermonine did to you" Alana said starting to get up.

"Where are you going? No come here shortie" Harry said.

"Hey, Hey, Think Harry" Alana said snapping her finger in his face, he grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Alana, I love you, I love you, you're my whole life" Harry said, he kisses her again.

"Harry, wait, think. You went to St. Mungo's to get Hermonine out. {He sits on the bed, pulling at her} and she threw a sedative potion at you. [He starts to suck her neck] Oh my. That's why you're doing this. [He pulls her down on the bed and rolls on top of her, kissing her the whole time]

"Harry just wait" Alana said getting off the bed, pulling him with her. "Just wait, listen to me" she said pleadingly.

"Shortie" Harry said. Alana puts the bookcase between them.

"Harry! Hey listen to me! [he is grabbing at her through the shelves. You're not thinking clearly right now. We can't do this" Alana said.

"I want you so much" Harry said still grabbing at her.

"What are we doing here then in our cabin" Harry asked.

"My father said you would go someplace that meant something to you" Alana said.

"I don't like him Alana" Harry said looking a little drowsily.

"I know" Alana said trying not to laugh., he laughed as well and pulled her close to him.

"I miss those lips, holding you" Harry said as Alana felt his hands going under her shirt.

"No we can't. Hermonine is in St. Mungo's she's top priority right now" Alana said pushing him away.

"She shouldn't be there" Harry said.

"I know, you went to get her out" Alana said.

"She threw a potion at me" Harry said.

"I know, she was drugged heavily" Alana said.

"I have to get her out" Harry said starting to leave.

"We're going to get her out, but I "Alana started to say. Harry trips over the coffee table and falls hard.

"Harry!" she yells kneeling down, she leads him to the couch and runs to the bathroom.

"My head" Harry said.

"Relax" Alana said softly coming out with a wet cloth.

"I have to get to Hermonine" Harry said trying to get up.

"Whoa, lay down" Alana said rubbing his back.

"You always do that, it does help" Harry said stoking her left hand.

"You really need to lie down, but you need that counter potion, this isn't going to do it. Come on Harry we have to go back" Alana said getting her portkey she started to help him up.

"I love you Alana" Harry said.

"I love you too Harry" Alana said as they touched the portkey.

St. Mungo's

"Where is she" Ron said spotting Stuart.

"Hermonine is resting in her room, she was giving a very powerful potion. She's not insane at all" Stuart said.

"Thanks dad" Steven said shaking his father's hand.

"Let me take all of you to her room" Stuart said leading, Ron, Steven, Michael, Ginny and Xander to the psych ward.

"Ron" Hermonine said weakly as Ron opened the door.

"Monine" Ron said holding her hand.

"I'm so sorry that I didn't go to you when you asked me what's wrong" Hermonine said as tears came down her face.

"It's ok, it's over" Ron said giving her a kiss.

"Where is Harry and Alana" Hermonine asked Stuart.

Stuart took a deep breath. "Dad" Steven said.

"Oh no is Harry ok!" Hermonine said remembering what she did to Harry.

"I'm not sure, Alana went to look for him" Stuart said.

"What's going on" Michael asked.

"Harry came here to get Hermonine out, Hermonine was heavily medicated so much that she started to hallucinate and she threw a sedative potion at Harry, it was enough for three people. When he came to, he overpowered the orderlies and left the hospital" Stuart said.

"What!, it's freezing out there" Ron exclaimed.

"Alana showed up right after and I told her, she didn't want me to call the school because Hermonine's stay would go on record. So she went to look for him" Stuart said.

"Harry come on" Alana said as they appeared in the lobby of St. Mungo's.

"I got it" Harry said trying to walk on his own, he leans against the wall.

"Harry you have to fight it" Alana said. "We're almost there" she said.

"Ok, Ok" Harry said.

"You can lean on me" Alana said as they boarded the elevator.

Stuart hears a crash in the hallway.

"Don't look at her like that" Harry yelled to an orderly.

"Harry be quiet" Alana said rolling her eyes.

"He was looking at your butt" Harry said.

"That sounds like Harry" Ginny said as the group walked out to the hallway.

"So what" Alana said helping him walk down the hall.

"It funny seeing you angry like that" Harry said as Ron and Michael looked amused.

"He's still out of it" Alana said.

"Get him next door' Stuart told the nurse as the orderly's helped him walk.

"Alana?" Harry said.

"Yes" Alana answered.

"Thank you" Harry said tiredly as Stuart closed the door.

The next day

"Can Hermonine go" Harry asked Stuart as he sat up on the bed.

"Yes, there's not record of what happened yesterday, how are you Harry" Stuart asked.

Harry looked surprised. "I'm back to normal, I'm sorry for pulling my wand at you" Harry reluctantly said.

"I accept your apology" Stuart said as Alana walked in.

"Hey" Harry said.

"Hey" Alana said she turned to her father.

"Thank you for helping our friend" Alana said giving him a hug.

"That's my job" Stuart said.

"The potion Hermonine was on when I found her. What effect did it have on her" Harry asked.

"Well, you tell me. It's the same thing she injected you with. What do you remember?" Stuart asked.

"Nothing. [Alana looks hurt] From the time Hermonine attacked me with the potion until Alana and I got back here it's -- it's all a blank." Harry said noticing Alana's expression.

"What about the cabin?" Alana asked.

"What about it" Harry looked at her strangely.

"You don't remember being there?" Alana said surprised.

"No" Harry said stunned

That's where I found you. I mean, you were groggy, but you weren't completely out of it. I mean, you were walking around and talking to me." Alana said.

"The sedative we're dealing with can block out the memory of what happened while under its influence, even if the person appeared to be rational at the time. Hermonine remembered bits and pieces because of the potion she received when she was bitten a few months ago" Stuart explained.

Harry looked over at Alana, she looked troubled.

"He's fine as you can tell, I'll sign Hermonine's release forms" Stuart said leaving the room.

"Thank you" Harry said.

"For what?" Alana asked.

"You know, finding me at the cabin, caring enough to -- to look for me. Staying with me while I was drugged out of my mind" Harry said.

"You were in trouble, Harry. You know, I wasn't going to stop looking for you until I found you. And once I did, nobody could have dragged me away. "Alana said looking into his eyes.

Harry sat up from the bed and said "You know, I'm not -- I'm not clear on a lot. How did you know where I went?"

"Father said that your instinct would take over and that you'd probably go to someplace that meant something to you." Alana answered.

"I guess he was right about that. You know, our cabin that time that we had was the best time of my life." Harry said.

"You told me that" Alana said smiling.

"Yeah" Harry said.

"Ok, what else did I -- what else did I say?" Harry said curious.

"Well, you -- you kissed me when I walked in. And then you told me that you missed me and that I was your whole life." Alana said slightly blushing.

"Well, you are. Things are different now, this is the best thing for us but I love you, and I always will." Harry said taking her hand.

"I have to get downstairs" Alana said quickly taking her hand. She left Harry's room and closed the door.


	10. The New Alana Deerr

Chapter 16-The new Alana Deerr

"Ioan!" Lynn exclaimed spotting her friend.

"I know it's been along time, I was hoping I ran into you not only at veric ambushes" Ioan said.

"Still practicing" Lynn asked.

"Of course, your professor knows my teacher" Ioan said.

"Which one" Lynn asked as she watched Alana leave Honeyduke's.

"Martin Little" Ioan said.

"No way" Lynn said.

"That's my teacher right now" Ioan said a tall longhaired blonde man. He looked older thank Little.

"Hello, I heard a lot about you two" the man said.

"Professor Grail, this is Lynn and Alana" Ioan said.

"Nice to meet you" Alana said shaking his hand.

"Where's Kara?" Grail asked.

"Who cares" Lynn said as Alana hit her shoulder. They noticed a crowd forming a few feet away from them.

"What's going on" Alana asked as they walked over.

"What an opportunity to see Carl Crespo in action" a man said.

"Carl Crespo the famous dueler" Alana said trying to get a better look.

Carl, medium height, smiled at the crowd. He had short black hair, he was wearing a black robe, attached was a red sash.

"Ok any volunteers" Carl said smiling. Seamus raised his hand.

"Oh lord" Alana said as Seamus stepped up. Seamus and Carl were a few feet a part, it reminded Alana like the muggle showdowns in the west that she read about in Salem.

"1,2,3" a spectator yelled.

"Experillamus!" Carl yelled as Seamus flew on the opposite direction. The crowd clapped.

"That was fast" Lynn whispered spotting Harry and Ron walking towards them.

"Come on" Alana said walking passed Harry.

"She doesn't have to do that" Harry said.

"What do you expect her to do" Ron joked.

"Acknowledge me" Harry said as Brian ran towards them. "Forget it, what did you have to tell me" he asked.

"I don't know if we should do it here" Ron said as Michael walked towards them.

"Harry I have some news" Brian said, Ron and Michael glared at the boy.

"That potion that hit Hermonine, I heard Faith mentioning it to Pansy just as the staircases were changing. It had to be her" Brian said, Harry looked at him going into a memory.

"_I used the obsession potion, it was meant for Deerr, but Granger is the constellation prize, she's loosing her mind" Faith said gleefully._

"_I'll hand it to you the rat bite was a good idea" Brian said._

"_And telling me that Granger was in the hospital ward was brilliant, giving her another dose worked to my advantage" Faith said as they toasted._

"Harry" Brian said. Harry looked at him strongly.

"Yea, sorry" Harry said.

"Well I hope that helps you let me know if you need any help" Brian said walking away.

Harry watched Brian and chuckled, he looked at his friends.

"Harry we have something to tell you" Ron began to say.

"It's him, it's that little rat" Harry said. "Brian is Faith's silent partner" he said almost in triumphantly.

"He's not Brian Benson" Ron said.

"Then who is he" Harry said.

"Brian Pettigrew" Michael answered.

"Peter Pettigrew, had a son" Harry said.

"It all makes sense, why didn't I see it" Harry said.

"What are we going to do about them, they're close to Voldemont" Ron said.

"We're going to end it" Harry said.

"You hungry" Alana asked Lynn as they entered the Hog's Head.

"Let's eat at the three broomsticks" Lynn groaned.

"No!" Alana said quickly.

"Ok I know you and Harry have memories there but" Lynn began today. Carl Crespo entered the pub.

"Ok we'll stay" she finished. Alana noticed a wizard struggling to walk outside.

"It look like he has a rough night" Lynn said looking out the window. The girl left their bags and walked outside.

"Are you alright" Alana asked, she got a better look at the man, he had greasy hair, his clothes were dirty.

"I just seen something horrific" The wizard said.

"What did you see" Lynn asked.

"A family of six, five of them were slaughtered by verics, just a mile from here" the wizard said.

"You have a name" Lynn said sadly.

"Eric" the man said.

"Well Eric, it looks like you need a drink" Alana said looking over at Lynn suspiciously.

The girls returned to the pub and sat near the bar with Eric.

"Scotch" Eric said. "Give the ladies a shot as well" he added as the bartender poured the shots.

Alana took a deep breath and drank it. "Why didn't you go out for help, or help yourself" she asked.

"Excuse me" Eric said angrily.

"You said a family of six, but five were slaughtered. So someone is still out there and you left them" Alana said.

"Hey wait just a minute" Eric yelled standing up causing the pub take notice.

"You're trying to say that a family has been killed and someone can still be alive!" Lynn yelled so customers can hear it.

"What's this about a slaughter" Ioan said walking over.

"I'm not going back there!" Eric yelled, Carl was standing behind him.

"Show us the place" Carl said sternly. "Whoever wants to ride out to help, we'll follow this man" he said looking at Alana.

"I'll go" Seamus said as Neville nodded.

Lynn took out her wand and pointed it at Carl. "Move it" she said.

"That took some guts, where are you from" Carl said as they followed Eric.

"Salem, Mass" Alana said. "You" she asked.

"California" Carl said as they continued to walk.

Two hours later

"They went where!" Lupin said as Sirius walked towards him.

"They went to look for any survivors" Ginny said.

"Carl Crespo leads Hogwarts students on including my daughter to the site of a verici attack" Lupin said.

"What's going on" Harry asked his godfather.

"Have you seen Alana" Sirius asked.

"No, she walked right passed me" Harry answered.

"Carl Crespo is a loose cannon, he has this wild west lifestyle" Lupin said.

"Girls find it charming" Ginny said as Harry felt a rush of jealously in him.

"Carl is 45 years old" Sirius said amused at his godson's reaction.

"There" Eric said as it started to get dark.

"Lumos" Alana said walking forward, she saw a woman's left harm. Alana turned away and saw the rest of her body.

"What went on here" Seamus said as they looked at the site, there was blood everywhere.

Lynn spotted a kitten under a few ripped sheets, the kitten ran towards her. An arm moved under the sheets.

"Wait" Lynn said walking toward it, ripped up the sheets and spotted a little boy. She turned around to Alana. The rescue party looked shocked as they looked at the cuts on the toddler's arm.

Lynn picked her up and walked a few feet away from the site.

An hour later

"I'm getting worried" Michael said.

"We looked everywhere for them" Ginny said as she saw a group walking out of the forest.

"Thank Goodness" Lupin said as he noticed what Lynn was holding.

"I'll take him, Pomfrey said running towards her. Lynn carefully handed Pomfrey the boy.

"What a site" Neville said shaking his head.

"I'm going to be sick" Seamus said running inside the Hog's head.

"Poor child" Carl said and Alana and him walked toward Sirius.

Alana looked over at Eric who didn't seem as shook up as the rest of them. She noticed that he was also moving away from the group, and on to his broom.

Harry noticed the look on Alana's face. It was cold as ice. He watched Alana walk away.

"I'm glad that boy survived" Eric said.

"Stick around see if he lives" Alana said unbuttoning her jacket, she pointed to her wand.

"What's that now" Eric said.

"Get off your broom" Alana said coldly.

"I had nothing to do with that!" Eric yelled as Carl walked over to Alana's left.

"There was too much ransacking, verici don't look around they just kill, someone wanted to think it was them" Alana said.

"You haven't looked anyone in the eye, I got like that after I killed somebody" Carl said.

"Now get off your broom and face the consequences" Alana said.

Carl prepared to get off as he reached for his wand. Alana and Carl fired back causing Eric to fall off his broom.

"Whoa" Neville said as the town watched. Harry looked surprised at the duo as well.

"Who was that" Carl asked.

"You" Alana said putting her wand in her pocket.

Chapter 17

"Ms.Deerr can you tell me what happened" Rita Skeeter asked as Alana walked into Madam Pomfrey's office.  
  
"No" Alana said walking passed her.

"Hello Alana" Pomfrey said happily.

"How is that little boy" Alana asked.

"He's going to be just fine, Rosmerta is taking care of him" Pomfrey said happily.

"Thank you" Alana said happily leaving she spotted Lynn.

"That boy is going to be ok" Alana said as Lynn frowned.

"I heard, Alana your dad just came up to me, asking me to influence you not to associate with Crespo" Lynn said.

"I didn't associate with him, I met him a week ago" Alana said. "Why didn't he go up to me himself, I hate when people do that" she said walking passed her cousin.

"Class turn to page 200" Lupin said as Harry spotted Alana walking up the stairs.

"Alana looks pissed" Seamus said as Alana stormed in.

"Yes" Lupin said.

"Can I talk to you outside professor" Alana said clenching her teeth.

"I'm in a middle of a class" Lupin began to say.

"It's about my influences" Alana said.

"Professor Little" Lupin said.

"Let's continue" Little said as Lupin closed he door.

"Next time you have an opinion about who I talk to, include me into the conversation" Alana said angrily.

"You're lucky you didn't get arrested Alannis, Crespo influenced you and you don't realize it" Lupin said.

"If he did so what, he actually treated me like I am strong and equal and the men in this school never do that. But I am an equal and demand to be treated like one by everyone" Alana said loudly turning her heel and walking away.

The defense class inside looked stunned.

"Girl power" Pavarti said as a few girls laughed.

"Alana is different that's for sure" Seamus said as he noticed Harry's face.

"Hey Alana, have you talked to Harry" Brian said as Alana bumped into him.

"We broke up Brian remember, why do you need to talk to Harry" Alana said sarcastically.

"I was just asking Alana" Brian said defensively.

"Ron is right you're too good to be true, I don't trust you one bit, now get out of the way" Alana said pushing him away coldly.

"What was he saying to Alana" Harry said watching them in the hallway.

"I'm threw with this school" Alana said to Lynn and Kara as they stood outside.

"It's cold" Kara said

"Would you rather be in there" Lynn said.

"Ok you made a point" Kara said as Lynn laughed.

"I have an idea" Alana said.

"Ok" Kara said.

"Let's go to the Hog's Head" Alana said.

"Wait there's a dueling meeting" Kara said.

"Yea and we're better than those guys in there, come on Kara" Lynn said.

"Ok, let's go" Kara said.

"I need a drink, Michael and I had a fight" Lynn said taking out her portkey, the trio vanished.

In the Dueling Room

"Martin do you want to do that demonstration with Alana today" Lupin asked.

"If I can find her" Little said.

"Where is she I'm excited to see what see what she can do" Sirius said.

"Your only a spectator, she has to be around here somewhere" Lupin said.

"She's still mad at you. Harry told me she pulled you out of class" Sirius said amused.

"I asked Lynn to suggest that Carl wasn't the best person to be around" Lupin said.

"Remus! That's why she's mad" Sirius said.

"I'll have a beer" Alana said to the bartender she watched Carl play cards a few feet away.

"Me too" Lynn said.

"Me too" said Kara trying to sit up.

"Why is the end of the first term so hard, everything is getting to me" Alana said as the bartender came back with the beers.

"I know, I really needed this, thanks cuz" Lynn said as Carl and a short male companion walked in.

"Salem" Carl said smiling sitting next to Alana, "Hello Ladies" he said nodding to them.

"You play exploding shap, Salem?" Carl asked.

"I'm no good at it" Alana said.

"You let that slow you down [Alana smiled]" Carl said as he looked at two men on Alana's right.

"That wizard on the corner, mean's me harm" Carl whispered as Alana scratched her head and looked over.

"when he makes his move, I want you to watch his friend" Carl said seriously. "You see what I mean" he said as Alana nodded.

"Yes I do" Alana said looking straight.

"Just watch him" Carl said.

"You bet" Alana said continuing to look straight.

"Thanks Salem" Carl said walking back to the card table.

"Stand away from me Lynn" Alana said looking at her cousin. Lynn looked puzzled and nudges Kara to walk to an empty table.

Alana looked over at Carl, who appeared to be calm.

"Another beer" Alana said to the bartender.

"I saw Alana, Lynn, and Kara leave touching a portkey" Brian said to Lupin.

"Snitch" Seamus said as the Gryffindor's glared at Brian.

"I hope this plan works Harry, I just want to pound him" Ron said.

"It's taking every ounce of self control for me not to do it already" Harry said.

"Where did they go? Alana does do stuff like this" Harry said.

"Well Alana has changed since you broke up with her" Hermonine said.

"I did that to save her" Harry said.

"We know that but you can tell her who to talk to just like Lupin can't either" Hermonine said.

At the Hog's Head

"I'll put seven in" Carl said putting a bag of galleons on the table.

Lynn looked at Alana, who appeared to be calm.

One of the wizard's sitting on the corner table stood up he walked passed Alana. Alana took a deep breath and turned to watch his friend.

"What do you have Carl" one of the players asked.

The wizard prepared to take out his wand.

"Stupefy" Carl yelled stunning the wizard. Everyone stopped and looked at Carl.

"His wand didn't leave his pocket Mr. Crespo" the bartender said.

Alana turned around and said "He was going for his wand, I saw it"

"A revenge seeker" the bartender said stunned.

"You send my brother to Azkaban, you git" the wizard said in pain.

"And now you'll join him" Carl said looking at Alana he nodded.

Alana nodded back at him and looked at Lynn and Kara who were equally as surprised as the pub.

An hour later

"That the owner of the Hog's head just informed me of an accident" Sirius said to Lupin.

"A revenge seeker was coming towards Carl Crespo, Carl stunned him. Someone had his back" Sirius said.

"Who?" Lupin asked.

"Your daughter" Sirius said.

"What!" Lupin said as Filch entered his office with Alana, Lynn, and Kara.

"Don't touch me, I don't want to catch what you have" Lynn said as the three sat down.

"You're in enough trouble as it is" Filch said.

"I know I Have to take a shower" Lynn said as Alana laughed. Sirius and Lupin shot her a look.

"Who's idea was it to go to Hogmade" Lupin said knowing the answer.

"It was mines, I'll take the blame" Alana began to say.

"You will, what if the wizard attacking Crespo attacked you all as well" Lupin said.

"Then we would of dealt with it, isn't that why we're in school. Or just have the wizards dominate us weak defenseless witches." Alana said as Sirius took a deep breath.

Harry, Ron, Hermonine and Seamus were eavesdropping outside.

"Ouch" Seamus whispered.

"Watch it Alannis, I am not Stuart, or Ivy, they'll will be consequences. Two months detention" Lupin said.

"Carl's life was threatened all I did was watch his back. I would want someone to do it for me" Alana said as Lupin's temper started to boil.

"You think that do you" Lupin said.

"Yes, you don't know everything about me you just met me" Alana said angrily walking away.

"Oh sorry" Alana said opening the door hitting the group.

"You're not going to attack me right" Seamus said as Alana laughed.

"Of course not, I am just so sick of being expected to agree with everything that Hogwarts does" Alana said as they walked.

"You're a rebel" Seamus said as Ron and Hermonine looked at Harry. He noticed Alana wasn't speaking to him.

"It felt good helping Carl tonight, it was a rush" Alana said.

"Well tell me tomorrow I'm heading for bed" Seamus said tiredly as they entered the common room

"Alana can I talk to you" Harry said. Alana took a deep breath and turned around.

"Sure why not" Alana said.

"What's going on with you" Harry asked.

"What?" Alana asked.

"I understand you want to be different but you did think before you acted. Lupin was only trying to help you" Harry said.

"That's between me and my dad Harry. And yea I am different and I like it I feel stronger" Alana said.

"You don't acknowledge my presence" Harry said.

"What am I supposed to do Harry" Alana said angrily. "You said we can't be together, so when I do see you around, I don't know weather to say hi, kiss, you or hit you. So I don't say anything" she said wiping a tear away.

"Alana I" Harry began to say.

"Leave me alone" she said running upstairs. 


	11. Here was a man

Chapter 18-Here was a man

Carl, in the three broomsticks is sitting at the card table.

"I'll put in 10" A woman said she had a lazy eye on her left.

"You sure, Sam?" Carl said. "You lost the last game" he added.

"Do it" Sam said angrily.

Carl put his cards on the table.

"I guess you win Carl" Rosmerta said.

Rising from the table, Sam yells "You self-righteous bastard, taking all my trip money"

"Watch it" Sirius said.

Carl throws Sam a galleon. "Get something to eat, Sam" he says getting up. He walks outside and sees Alana painting outside the Hog's Head.

"Salem, what are you doing" Carl asked.

"McGonagall made this part of my detention. She said if I do this for two weeks then I don't have two months detention. I'm just cold" Alana said.

"It's the first week of December, that's why" Carl said helping her paint he noticed Harry looking over.

"You know that guy" Carl asked.

"Yes' Alana said painting harder.

"You're boyfriend" Carl asked.

"He was, I don't want to talk about it" Alana said quickly.

"Ok, well is you father still mad at you, I'll talk to him if you want, I'm friendly with Sirius so that might help" Carl said.

"Thank you Carl" Alana said.

"For what?" Carl asked.

"You're the first person no ask me about Harry and me" Alana said as he chuckled.

"You looked like the type of person who would stop me" Carl said. People watching noticed the mutual respect between them.

"You want revenge on Crespo" Brian said in a room at the Hog's Head.

"I want my money back" Sam yelled.

"Here you go" Brian said. "It's enough to buy you a powerful wand, you know the unforgivables?" he asked.

"Of course, thanks boy" Sam said as Brian watched Alana and Carl outside.

Sam quickly ran out and disappeared.

Harry watched Brian spying on Alana and Carl.

"Harry this noble thing you're trying to do" Sirius said walking to his godson.

"I don't want to hear it from you, Lupin thinks its because of me that Alana is different" Harry said.

"He knows that isn't true, but the both of you are miserable. People can tell and they want you both to be happy. Alana is strong, you have to believe that" Sirius said as Carl walked passed them. Harry watched Brian walk towards the shrieking shack.

"I have to go" Harry said grabbing his bag. He walked behind the Hog's Head and wrapped his invisibility cloak around him and started to follow Brian.

Brian looked around before he entered the shack. He sat down and put his head down.

"Get these voices out of my head" Brian said.

"Avenge me, serve the dark lord" Peter's voice said to Brian.

"I am" Brian said.

"What is he doing" Harry thought as he watched Brian talk to thin air.

"Then why are they alive" Peter's voice said.

"Their too strong, I'm trying" Brian yelled angrily banging his head against the wall. Brian felt a presence behind him, Harry froze.

"Who's there!" Brian yelled. No answer, Harry remained frozen.

"Answer me!" Brian said as Harry slowly left the house.

A few hours later

"Why did I spend that money on liquor" Sam said as she opened the door.

"Let me tell you about my showdown with Crespo" she said to the bartender and a few card players.

"We saw it, go home Sam, your drunk" The bartender said.

"Let me tell all of you something, I do have a wand that I didn't bet" She yelled.

"I'll buy it Sam" A card player said almost disturbed at looking at the young woman.

"I think not, you git" Sam said walking out.

"That was my last day of detention" Alana said to Lynn.

"And you now have a cold" Lynn said looking at the wall.  
  
"You wasn't twiddling your thumbs, it looks good, you can paint the mansion" she joked as Alana smiled she saw Carl walking into the Hog's Head.

"Alana let me ask you something, since I'm a close personal friend of Carl's" A black man said, he had long dreadlocks down to his back.

"Sure, Riche" Alana said taking a sea.

"What's your secret" Riche asked.

"I don't have any secrets' Alana said.

"You have some of Carl's qualities but then you have something he's missing, your wealthy, people like you, you look out for yourself. He doesn't know how to do that. So I wanted to know your secret so I can tell it to Carl" Riche said eagerly.

"I don't have any secret" Alana said amused.

"Don't tell me if you don't want to, tell him yourself, he likes you. Just don't want too long" Riche said seriously.

"what can I get with this" Sam said holding a coin.

"That's not even wizard money, get out!" Rosmerta said in disgust.

"Bitch!" Sam yelled. "I had money" she thought, she looked back at the Hog's Head.

"Crespo" Sam said walking to the pub.

"Has your luck changed, Carl" the bartender said as Carl shuffled the cards.

Sam opened the door and took out her wand.

"Avada Kedavra!" Sam yelled as a green light flashed in back of Carl who leaned forward.

Customers at the Hog's Head ducked and pointed at Sam.

"Get her" The bartender said as Sam started to run.

Sam spotted a motorcycle and hopped on, missing the townspeople hexes.

"He's dead" A man screamed as Alana and Lynn tried to see what was going on.

"What happened?" Riche asked the man.

"That girl, killed Carl Crespo" the man said sadly, Alana overheard him.

Horrified Alana turned to see the Hog's Head's door open she ran in. Riche followed behind her. She entered the pub and saw the back of Carl's head, the body fell.

They ran toward it and turned Carl around, his face was frozen in terror. Riche stepped back and saw a bottle of liquor on the opposite table. He picked it up and started drinking. Alana tearing up, not crying just continued to stare at the body.

The next day

"Did you see the prophet" Dean said opening up the front page.

"An era is over Carl Crespo Dead by unforgivables, how did assailant know?" Hermonine said looking at the line.

"I can't believe Alana is on that line" Ginny said.

"It's to donate money to aurors to catch Samantha Lee" Harry said noticing Alana's demeanor was different.

"How is she Remus" Promfrey said as they watched the line.

"she was in total shock, cried herself to sleep" Lupin said watching his daughter.

"Hey I got Carl's sash!" A slytherin boy yelled.

"Anyone who want to help the aurors out in catching Samantha Lee come to my left" Hagrid said.

"I got Crespo's red sash, for only 10 galleons" the boy yelled again. Alana turned around in disgust.

"No one I repeat try and go to look for Lee herself" Hagrid said.

"Crespo's red sash 10 galleons" the boy yelled as Alana walked off the line.

"I like your dances" a girl said on line as Alana walked passed.

"Glad you like it" Alana said storming towards the Slytherin boy.

"Cut that shit out" Alana yelled.

"There's no rule here that doesn't say I can't make a profit" the boy said.

"There's no rule for me breaking your jaw if you fucking quit it" Alana said grabbing the sash from the boy.

She took her wand and set the sash on fire and walked out of the great hall.

Lynn and Michael looked over at the Gryffindor table that looked stunned at their friend's actions.

"Crespo's death got to her. She never seen anyone go through the killing curse" Hermonine said.

"I know" Harry said longing to go to her.

"Hagrid, who are the aurors in charge of catching Lee" Alana asked in class.

"Their new just graduated they should be coming right now" Hagrid said.

"New, experienced aurors should be on this" Alana said angrily.

Two painfully skinny men walked with Snape inside the classroom.

"They're here" Brian thought happily looking over at Faith.

"Fowler, Roscoe" Snape said.

"Does anyone have any information about Samantha Lee that they can use" Snape asked.

Fowler, smiled at Faith. Alana noticed and waited for Hagrid to say something.

"Aren't they supposed to question everybody" Dean asked, Snape nodded.

"We don't need too" Roscoe said smiling he was missing a few teeth.

"They can't catch a fly" Alana whispered to Dean. She looked at Brian and Faith.

"Oh my god" she thought as the bell rang.

"Harry has Alana tried to talk to you" Lupin asked.

"I haven't seen her all day" Harry said.

"I don't know how to help her" Lupin said.

"She never has seen a killing curse victim. She feels angry, helpless" Harry said thinking about Cedric.

"Like you felt with Cedric, you know how she feels" Lupin said as Harry nodded.

"Brian is Faith's silent partner. Why does he want to hurt Harry?" Alana thought as she followed, him.

"Remember it was Faith who got you the auror position, so we're counting on you not to catch Sam" Brian said.

"Anything for the beautiful Faith" Fowler said as Roscoe grinned.

"Good now get out of my sight" Brian said as Alana ran downstairs. She struggled to breathe, she felt anger and disgust she walked outside.

"There's no justice, not for Carl, Paul, my mother" Alana said sitting outside, Lynn walked towards her.

"I saw those two assholes leaving" She said sitting next to Alana.

"I know, nothing is going to happen, Sam will get off scot-free" Alana said coldly.

"I don't know" Lynn said shaking her head.

"What don't you know" Alana said angrily. "If Sam will get off" she asked.

"What you're supposed to do" Lynn said calmly.

Alana banged her hand on the bench. "I'm not supposed to do anything, let's agree to that not one that I decide I'm gonna" Alana yelled.

Lynn just sighed and looked at her friend. "Alright Lynn" Alana said starting to get up.

"Book bag" Lynn said pointing to Alana's bag on the floor.

"Dammit!" Alana yelled.

"If I do kill that bitch and I get sent to Azkaban, good luck with the blades" she said as Lynn nodded.

"I'll write to the Deerr's and see it owled. Look after Dad and Harry" Alana said.

"Alright" Lynn said.

"Can I impose on you to pack me a bag to cut down on the git's head start" Alana asked.

"It'll be ready when you head out" Lynn said sternly.

"Thanks Lynn" Alana said walking away.

"Where's Alana" Hermonine asked as they entered the great hall for dinner.

"I thought she was with you" Harry said concerned as they sat.

Lupin sat at the professor's table and noticed that Alana was not at the Gryffindor table. He looked over at Harry.

"Before we eat let's us take the time to remember Carl Crespo, known as one of the best duelers of his age. He was also a scout for Alastor Moony. He will be missed and loved by all." Dumbledore said. The boys from the choir walked up to the front (song: it's so hard to say goodbye)

Lynn watched as Filch headed upstairs. She ran down and motioned Alana to come out. Alana was on her motorcycle, hovering a few inches from the ground. Lynn ran over to her with a bag. She tied it to the back. Alana sighed as they cousins gave each other a kiss on the cheek.

"Go" Lynn said hitting the back of the motorcycle. She watched as Alana flew away.


	12. The Downfall Begins

Chapter 19-The downfall begins

"Harry I heard about Alana being missing" Brian said as Harry narrowed his eyes at him.

"I wish I knew where she was" Harry said realizing Brian had nothing to do with it.

"Let me know if you need anything" Brian said as Ron watched him walk away.

"Faith did something to Alana" Ron said.

"It wasn't her, Brian wasn't lying. He has no clue where Alana is, he thinking nervous thoughts" Harry said.

"How's Lupin hold up" Ron asked.

"Sirius is trying to calm him down, but he's worried as well. She just disappeared." Harry said worrying himself he spotted Faith and the Slytherins walking.

"She picked the right time" Ron said sarcastically.

"I know" Harry said watching Faith.

"I'm sick of her" Harry said continuing to watch her. "Is she fearless or stupid" he asked.

"I don't know, she's not even trying to hide the face she wants to kill you. She just comes right out and says it." Ron said with a sigh.

"I'm tired of Faith" Harry said.

"She need's to be stopped, Mike and I are ready" Ron said.

"No we're not touching Faith, we're going to let Brian do that job. I need to know that Alana is ok first" Harry said.

Alana landed her motorcycle in the forest of Hogsmade. She spots a wand near a tree.

"It looks very old" Alana said getting a closer look. She continues to walk around for clues she feels someone watching her. Alana turns around, an arrow hits the tree.

"Ahh" Alana scream as a elf jumped on her back. He was whispering, Alana couldn't make out what he was saying, she flipped him over. She struggled to stand up as the elf walked over to her he kicked her side. He grabbed her hair as Alana kicked him.

"Stupefy" Alana yelled stunning the elf. The elf fell to the ground.

"Why isn't he getting up" Alana said catching her breath. She walked towards the elf and checked for a pulse.

"No" she said frantically putting her ear on its chest. The elf was dead. Alana, still very weak tried to walk to her motorcycle, she fainted.

In Hogwarts

"Lynn I know you know where Alana is, you talk in your sleep" Michael said.

"I really don't know. All I did was pack a bag for her" Lynn said as Harry heard her.

"What did you do that!" Harry yelled.

"Alana is going to do what she's going to do weather or not I packed that bag for her" Lynn said angrily.

"That was really helping a person who was in a state of shock" Harry said sarcastically.

"That's better than being a coward and breaking up with her" Lynn retorted.

"Stop it the both of you" Sirius said getting in between the couple.

"No one is to blame for Alana's actions" he said.

"I'm sorry Harry, I'm just worried about my cousin" Lynn said.

"I am too Lynn" Harry said watching Brian walk by.

"What's going on with him, Alana says he can't be trusted" Lynn said.

"Alana said that" Harry said stunned.

"She thinks something is going on with him, she wouldn't tell me anything else" Lynn said as Harry looked at Ron.

"We need to find her" Ron said.

In the forest

Alana starting to regain conscious covers her eyes from the sunlight. "Thank Goodness you're coming to Salem, this is a dangerous part of this forest. The forest elves are very protective of their property" Riche said.

"Riche" Alana said weakly.

"What are you doing here, Salem" Riche asked.

"I was trying to find the git that killed Carl. There are people in my school who wanted him dead and bribed two new aurors not to catch Lee. So I decided I was going to do it myself" Alana said starting to get up.

"What" Riche said angrily. "Where's the justice" he roared.

"I know" Alana said looking over at the dead elf.

"Let's go get her" Riche said."Let's burying him first" Alana said. Riche groaned. "It won't take long, it's out of respect" she said a little annoyed at his response.

"Don't you want to take him to the burial ground with his people instead of burying him!" Riche said angrily.

"Let's do that then" Alana said as Riche picked up the elf and walked to the burial ground.

They walked for 10 minutes until they spotted a red tent. Alana saw the elf's heritage in the dead animals. She also saw another dead elf lying on a large rock.

"That elf probably thought it was you who killed his friend, so he was trying to get you to fight him because just killing you wouldn't of been honorable. He wanted justice like you Salem" Riche said lying the elf next to his dead friend. Alana took a deep breath and said a prayer and followed Riche.

"Thank you Riche" Alana said.

"For what Salem" he asked.

"For making sense of things" Alana said as she got on her motorcycle.

"I heard a rumor Same was spotted in Frakentown, that's not too far from here" Riche said getting in back.

"Not at all, let's so" Alana said as they flew away.

In Hogwarts

"What do you mean Alana Deerr has disappeared" Faith yelled to Brian in the Slytherin common room

"Just what I said, she kept looking at me, you and your looks she's probably on to us. Which means that Harry Potter probably is suspecting also" Brian said throwing a glass at the wall.

"He's going to kill me" Faith said angrily.

"No he isn't keep you cool or we both go down" Brian said trying to keep calm himself.

"We better not" Faith said drinking a glass of water.

"Salem who paid those aurors" Riche asked.

"Faith Dolohov and Brian Benson, Faith wants to kill Harry, but Brian I don't know why he has it in for him. Catching Sam can lead to their downfall" Alana said as they walked around the down.

"You two were looking for Samantha Lee" A street peddler said.

"Yes" Alana said eagerly.

"What do I get" The peddler said.

"I don't trust people who take bribes that's why things are the way they are. How about you won't get sent to Azkaban for keeping information from a future auror and we'll be even?" Alana said sweetly.

"She's in Merlin's pub, passed out from drink" the peddler said quickly.

"Thank you" Alana said walking away.

"You look different you're less calm than a few days ago" Riche said as they walked to the pub.

"That's her" Alana said as they saw Samantha out the window, Alana saw the back door and walked in.

"I killed Crespo in a dueling fight, now I'm the best dueler, thanks to the money Brian gave me" Sam yelled as a few customers laugher, Alana walked behind her.

"Samantha Lee" She said calmly.

"Who are you guys, this is a celebrity" The waitress said as customers started laughing.

"We're Crespo's friends" Alana said as the pub stopped laughing. She took out her wand and pointed it at Sam. Riche pointed his at the crowd.

"You killed Carl in the back, we would giving the wizarding world satisfaction if I do the same thing to you" Alana said. She knocks Sam out with a beer glass. Riche carries the murderer outside.

"I think we should take her back to Hogwarts. Dumbledore will see that she gets a trial" Alana said as Sam started to wake up.

"One thing Sam, who gave you the money for the new wand" Alana whispered in her ear.

"Brian Benson" Sam said weakly, Alana hit her again.

"Come on" Riche said finding a cup to use as a portkey. The group disappeared.


	13. Alana Deerr Returns

Chapter 20-Alana Deerr Returns

"What is going on here" Filch yelled as Alana, Riche, and Sam appeared in front of the school.

"Get the headmaster" Riche said picking up Sam. Alana touched the cut on the right side of her face.

"Come on" she said as they entered the castle.

"Good Evening" Dumbledore began to say as dinner started. He spotted Filch motioning him to come outside.

"Take over McGonagall" Dumbledore said as students began to whisper.

Filch opened the door for the headmaster leaving a small open space, but the wind opened the doors. Students saw Alana, Riche and Sam outside the great hall.

"Alana got her" Lynn said stunned getting a better look.

"What happened to her face she got cut" Ginny said as Harry got a closer look. Lupin ran over to her.

"Alana" Lupin said.

"Dad, I'm sorry" Alana said hugging her father.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again" He said sternly holding her.

"I wont" she said tearfully.

"Where did you find her" Dumbledore asked.

"In a pub in Frankentown, we spotted the stolen motorcycle" Alana said looking at Brian. He looked scared, she forced a smile and looked at the Gryffindor table happily.

"Harry just go to her" Hermonine whispered in her friend's ear. Alana waked to the Gryffindor table greeted by many friends.

"Hey" Alana said to Harry. Harry looked at her and pulled her for a hug.

"I missed you" Harry whispered in her ear.

"I missed you" She whispered back as Lynn walked behind her, she tapped her shoulder.

"Lynn" Alana said.

"You really know how to make someone worry you know that" Lynn said as Kara nodded.

"There is a lot going on" Alana began to say.

"I know" Harry said, they sat opposite from each other.

"We need to regroup, no one leaves or gets angry, or paranoid. Look what the first semester almost did to us" Hermonine said as the group nodded.

"At DA tomorrow, Hermonine's right we have to regroup" Harry said as the group nodded.

"Riche" Lynn said running towards him.

"Yes little spit fire" Riche said.

"I'm sorry about Carl" Lynn said.

"I am too" Riche said sadly.

"If I lost Alana, I don't know what I would do. She's my best friend. Thank you for helping her, she's getting back to normal" Lynn said as Riche looked touched at her words.

"Your very welcome, don't be a stranger in hogsmade" Riche said leaving the great hall.

"How did you get that cut" Lynn asked as they sat outside the great hall.

"I was looking for Lee, and a forest elf attacked me. Riche explained it to me later, he thought I killed his friend and he was challenging me to fight him, because just killing me wouldn't be honorable. He was there like me trying to make sense of things and do honor to his friend and I stupidly stunned him not knowing the effect it has on forest elves. That elf saved Samantha Lee's life I'll tell you that fucking much" Alana said tearing up.

"Not for long" Lynn said putting her arm around her friend. Alana was a changed woman.

Chapter 21-Changes

"Hey Harry" Alana said happily sitting down fro breakfast.

"Hey" Harry said surprised, Alana smiled. "I miss that smile" he thought.

"I told DA members to meet at 9 in the defense room" Hermonine said sitting down.

"Good my father wanted to have dinner with me at 7" Alana said.

"Really?" Hermonine said raising her eyebrow.

"Yea we had a very long talk yesterday, a lot of things needed to be said. In the summer things were great. I guess when school started we really did act like father and daughter so to speak" Alana said she noticed Harry staring at her.

"I need to talk to McGonagall, I think I have a year's worth of detention" she said getting up and walking to the teacher's table.

"Alana seems different like a new confidence" Harry said watching her talk to Lupin.

"Ms.Deerr I am not giving you detention, I just wanted to inform both you and your father that you passed one of your auror tests" McGonagall said.

"What" Alana said stunned.

"You passed your character test, it probably every grain of self control not to kill Samantha Lee. The academy took notice of that and considered that your test. Congratulations" McGonagall said as Lupin beamed.

"Wow" Alana said giving her father a hug.

"I'm very proud of you" Lupin said as Alana smiled.

"Thanks dad" Alana said walking back down happily.

"I" Alana began to say.

"I know McGonagall told me earlier, I told the whole table. I'll be right behind" Hermonine said to her friend.

"Of course, you know why because things are going to work out" Alana said proudly as the bell rang for class.

"They're on to us Faith" Brian said in the hallway.

"We don't know that you said it yourself, to keep cool" Faith said."They all seem stronger" Brian said as he watched Harry, Ron, Seamus, and Dean walked to class.

"Brian is still looking" Harry said.

"Yep" Ron grinned as they walked into Lupin's class.

"Welcome back Alana" Little said actually smiling to her surprise.

"It's good to be back professor" Alana said as Lynn and Kara entered the room.

"What" Lynn asked.

"You guys look like you're getting along" Alana said.

"We are" Kara said.

"That's fine I'm happy" Alana said defensively as Little spoke.

"In February we will be going on a class trip" Little said.

"Neat where" Kara said.

"To Crantbury, a wizard kingdom outside of London. One of the last remaining warwizard kingdoms in Europe. I want you to meet other warwizards, since there are a few. This will be the second to last class. The last class I will introduce new students" Little said.

"Who" Lynn asked.

"You'll find out in two weeks Lynn" Little said annoyed, Alana had to chuckle.

"Some things do not change" she thought as Little started the lesson.

In the Evening

"Harry, I know you asked me not to mention it but Christmas is coming up" Hermonine began to say.

"Hermonine, I don't know what I'm going to do about Alana, we both changed so much" Harry said.

"You guys still love each other" Hermonine argued.

"Harry are you scared" Seamus asked, the group was surprised because he sounded very serious.

"Scared" Harry said.

"Your afraid of losing Alana after the fact you broke up with her because she's changed. Trust me I know Alana she is one of my dear friends. She's never stopped loving you" Seamus said as Harry looked at his watch.

"It's 8:30, I'm going to start heading up, remembering don't leave in large numbers" Harry said getting up.

"He took in what I had to say, I was a very unhappy when they broke up. They gave me hope that I could be in a relationship" Seamus joked.

"They need time, it's going to happen" Ron said.

"I had a good time dad" Alana said as they entered the school.

"Me too, maybe we can do this once a week" Lupin said cautiously hoping Alana would agree.

"I would like that, I'm staying for Christmas. I guess it's our first one together" Alana said."I know, I look forward to it, goodnight my dear" Lupin said giving her a hug.

"Goodnight dad" Alana said as she walked to the defense room.

"Harry what is this about" Ernie Macmillan asked.

"Yea all the secrecy" Wayne said. "Why did everyone have to come at different times before 9" he asked as Alana walked in.

Harry looked at her as she nodded. Dobby walked to the door pressing his hand on it.

"What is that supposed to do" Ginny asked.

"It sound proofs the door, no one can open in from the outside" Winky said.

"Thank you all for coming at the last minute but this is really important" Hermonine said Harry stood up.

"We all know that Faith Dolohov is a deatheater in training. There was a rumor that she had a silent partner. We know who it is" Harry said.

The group was silent. "Who" Justin asked.

"Brian Benson" Alana answered for him, Harry looked up at her.

"That's right, but that's not all, Brian Benson, is really Brian Pettigrew" Harry said as the group gasped.

"He sleeps in my dorm!" Justin said angrily.

"So they were behind those attack against, Harry, Alana, and Harry" Padma said angrily.

"Deatheaters have infiltrated Hogwarts we have to subdue this in our mist" Ernie said as the group started to talk at once.

Harry blew his whistle, the group stopped.

"Everyone needs to be on high alert, but as far as most of us know, they don't know that we're on to them. But everyone in this room, has to act as normal as possible for this plan to work." Harry said. Lynn holding Michael's hand looked at her cousin.

"Go ahead Harry" Kara said as Luna nodded.

"We're going to kidnap Faith" Harry began to say.

"How is that going to help, what about Brian" Pavarti interrupted.

"I'm getting to that, as we kidnap Faith, Brian is going to be desperate. Faith is the bait for Brian." Harry said as the group nodded.

"I get it, when you kidnap Faith Brian is going to think she'll squeal, he'll either try to rescue her or kill her either way he gets caught" Susan said as Harry nodded.

"Harry, I live with the guy, I know his routine" Justin said.

"And we know Faith's" Kara said.

"We're in Harry" Lavender Brown said as Alana smiled at him.

"Meeting over" Harry said.

"Everyone is different, no one was panicking at the meeting, I was surprised" Alana said as Harry and her walked outside.

"Things are different now" Harry said.

"When did you find out about Brian" Alana said.

"I saw a memory of his, I was calm not angry or paranoid. It didn't solve anything before" He said.

"He bribed aurors to not pursue the investigation on Samantha Lee. I kept seeing Faith and him give each other these glances like it was orchestrated. And everything just clicked" Alana said.

"We're both thinking clearly" Harry said as he noticed Alana tugging to her coat.

"Take this" Harry said taking off his coat, he had a jacket underneath.

"No I can't" Alana said.

"It's freezing shortie" Harry said.

"You haven't called me that in a long time" Alana said as Harry chuckled. He put the coat around her.

"It's snowing" Alana said looking up as snowflakes started to come down. They started to walk around the fields.

"You remember when I gave you that tour of Hogwarts" Harry said.

"How can I forget, we went into the Quiddtich field and then were riding around on the firebolt." Alana said as they were walking towards it.

"Accio Firebolt" Harry said as his firebolt came to his hand.  
  
"Come on" Harry said mounting it. Alana laughed and climbed behind.

"Whoa!" she said as they flew into the air. She held Harry tighter, laughing.

"Hold on!" Harry said laughing he landed at the astronomy tower.

"That was amazing" Alana said as Harry helped her off, she dropped an earring. Both reached for it. Alana smiled realizing she was touching Harry's hand. Harry started to stoke his thumb with on her hand.

"Thank you" Alana said as they rose up. Harry was holding her hand.

Alana's heart was beating fast as they looked into each other's eyes. Harry shook his head and squeezed her hand tighter. He pulled her for a kiss. Alana welcomed the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck.

Harry broke the kiss and touched her face.

"I'm sorry" He said putting Alana's right hand on the side of his face.

"Don't be sorry for that, please" Alana said.

"No for pushing you away" Harry said as a tear came down his face.

"I'm miserable without you. I was already dead" he said.

"Is this a dream, or" Alana began to say.

"It's not a dream, I didn't drink a sedative potion, I need you Alana" Harry said as he wiped a few tears from her eyes.

Alana pulled him for a kiss. "I need you" she said. Harry hugged her tightly, he was starting to feel home again. 


	14. The Kidnapping

Chapter 22-The Kidnapping

"Faith what class do you have" Crabbe asked as they walked.

Ron and Justin are waiting for Faith. "What do you" Faith began to say as Justin took out his wand and stunned the guard". The guard is knocked out, Ron grabs Faith.

"Come on, Faith" Ron said as Hermonine walks towards them. They lock eyes for a moment.

"Ron let's go!" Justin said, Faith continues screaming as Hermonine looks on.

In the room of requirement

Faith tied up grunts for Ron's attention.

"What is this place" Faith asked.

"It's not going to matter in a while" Ron said."You can't kill me. I know you have it in you, but that was before you had Hermonine to lose. She saw you drag me off, she won't look at you the same way, if I'm dead" Faith pleaded.

"Shut up!" Ron yelled.

"You see, you're walking into Harry's trap. If you wind up with my blood on your hands, you'll never be able touch that sweet mugblood again" Faith said.

"Ron" Justin said holding his friend back as he walked to the other side of the room.

"Hermonine, what's wrong" Alana said as Harry looked over at her.

"I didn't know Ron was going to be the one to kidnap her" Hermonine said.

Alana looked at Harry.

"Nothing is going to happen" Harry said.

"No, I understand that, he looked more devastated about it than I did" Hermonine said.

"It's my turn, your on Justin, Brian is coming back from class" Seamus said walking in to the room of requirement.

"Everyone is in on this" Faith said frantically.

"And happy too, Alana and Harry are good friends of mine" Seamus said coldly.

"You can't kill me! Why isn't Potter here to do it himself?" Faith yelled.

"Hermonine will never look at you the same way again, you'll lose her love, her loyalty, her friendship" Faith bean to say.

"Hermonine understands honor, you never will, Faith" Ron said looking at his wand.

"Brian" Justin said running into the great hall. Harry, Hermonine, and Alana watched.

"What?" Brian said.

"You missed the coolest thing" Justin said

"What?" Brian asked curiously.

"Some guy hit Faith's body guard from behind and then grabbed Faith. No one like her anyway" Justin said as he watched Brian's face change.

"What's wrong, that's good news no more of that annoying laugh of hers" Justin said happily. Brian looked at Harry who raised his eyebrow, he put his arm around Alana.

"It's not that, I just remembered I have to do something, I'll see you later Justin" Brian said rushing out of the great hall.

"It's working" Ginny said happily. Harry took out his communication parchment.

"Ron" he wrote.

Ron felt his bag vibrate. "Yea" Ron wrote.

"Brian is on his way. You know what to do next" Harry wrote.

"Consider it done" Ron responded back.

"Who was that? Harry?" Faith said desperately. "Let me write to him" she said.

"Faith just shut up" Seamus said.

"If Harry wanted me dead he would of done it himself and would of done it already. What do you all want?" Faith asked.

"What are we doing here" she asked.  
  
"Waiting" Seamus replied.

"For what? Tell me what you want, Ron. What is it money, something physical?" Faith said as Ron looked out the window.

"Tell me what you need" Faith said.

"Nothing" Ron said looking at her in disgust.

"Well, then what are we waiting for?" Faith said angrily.

"The rescue" Ron said.

"Who would rescue me?" Faith said."Your silent partner" Seamus answered."If I had a silent partner, which I don't, how would he know where to find me? Faith asked.

Seamus laughed and looked at Ron. "Your partner is a he?" he said.

"Grasp the concept, there is no partner" Faith said annoyed.

"Maybe he'll kill you, save all of us the trouble" Ron said sarcastically.

"I'm the target" Faith yelled.

"It took you long enough to figure it out" Seamus said dryly.

"That's why we're waiting here. My partner thinks that I'm going to" Faith began to say. Ron and Seamus looked at each other.

"There is no partner!" Faith yelled standing up.

"Sit down" Ron yelled as Faith started to cry.

"No one is going to show up!" Faith yelled.

"Sit down!" Ron yelled standing over her. Faith sits.

"You don't have anything to worry about, do you?" Seamus said starting to tie her up.

"You saw it" Justin said walking over to Harry and Alana.

"Yea, I never seen Brian look like that, he's desperate" Alana said as Harry started to get up.

"I guess it's my turn" Harry said. Alana stopped him as he walked away and pulled him for a kiss.

"Good luck" she said.

"Ready Neville, Dean" Harry said as the guys approached them. They started walking towards the Gryffindor tower.

"Harry that was brilliant giving her a scare like that, for what she did to you and Alana" Neville said loudly as they walked passed the library. Brian started to listen and followed closely behind them.

"Well the bitch deserves it, Ron has her in the room of requirement, tied up and gagged, she's about to talk at any moment. I'll find out who her silent partner is" Harry said.

"What do we have to think of to get in" Dean said.

"Think of a nasty woman being tied up" Harry said as they walked upstairs. Brian took a deep breath and ran the opposite way.

The trio stopped and heard Brian's footsteps.

"It's ready" Seamus said. There was plastic on the left side of the floor. Ron drags her chair over.

"When that parchment vibrates, I'm dead right?" Faith asks.

"Yep" Ron lied taking out a knife.

"You all will be expelled if anything happens to me, sent to Azkaban. Dumbledore doesn't allow killers in his school." Faith said frantically looking at the knife.

"He doesn't want deatheaters either" Ron said raising his eyebrow.

"Hermonine is going to horrified if you make me disappear" Faith screamed.

"No she isn't" Ron said.

"Look" Neville said as they watched Brian run downstairs. He paced in front of the room thinking of the thought Harry said. The door opened and he saw the back of Faith's head.

"Avada Kedavra" Brian yelled and watched Faith fall. He realized it was a dummy and not Faith.

"Hello Brian" Harry said with Hermonine, Dean, Neville, and Alana behind him.

"Or should I say Faith's silent partner" he added taking out his wand angrily.

"Inside" Harry said as the group followed him.

"I can explain" Brian began to say as Dean closed the door.

"We know everything Pettigrew" Ron said walking in with Faith gagged.

"She made me" Brian yelled.

Ron took the tape off her. "I was solo, he offered to be partners with me!" Faith yelled.

"Enough!" Harry yelled as the group circled Brian and Faith. Alana took out her wand as well.

"Bombarta!" A voice yelled as the door crashed.

"Sirius" Harry said surprised. Dobby, Dumbledore, Lupin and McGonagall followed Sirius.

"Explain yourselves" Dumbledore yelled at Faith and Brian.

Brian and Faith looked terrified.

"Harry lower your wand" Sirius who was holding his.

"Alana lower yours as well, it's over" Lupin said. Harry and Alana lowered their wands as two hit wizards entered the room.

"Send them to Azkaban, they will be tried in the morning" Dumbledore said.

"How did you know" Harry asked Sirius.

"Dobby spilled it to Lupin" Sirius said as Dobby hid behind his leg.

"It's ok Dobby" Alana said.

"Dobby was worried about Harry and Alana" Dobby said.

"You'll never learn, thank you Dobby" Harry said.

"That's it, they're gone?" Hermonine asked McGonagall.

"They'll be executed for treason" McGonagall said.

"They made the first semester a living hell" Ginny said as Alana nodded.

"It's over for now" Harry said holding his girlfriend as they watch Brian and Faith being carried away.


	15. Together Again

Chapter 23-Together Again

"It's the two more days till the last day of class, only five more months till graduation," Seamus said as Alana laughed at her friend.

"Friday the twenty-third we go out to London, we can do it now since we're 17, and we get nuts" Seamus said as Alana shook her head.

"Ok, I'm in" Alana said.

"You were going anyway, instead of waiting for Harry" Seamus said.

"What is his deal, I thought we were starting to get back together, it's like he's afraid or something" Alana said frustrated.

"Speak of the devil" Seamus said as Harry entered charms. He smiled at Alana and Seamus and sat five rows behind them.

"See what I mean!" Alana said as Seamus started to laugh.

"Let him be, did you expect to get back together just like that because two psychos are in Azkaban" Seamus asked.

"Sort of" Alana said.

"Harry thinks that Voldemont will come after you" Seamus said.

"That old routine, Voldemont will come after me anyway because of Eden and I say bring it on," Alana said.

"That's why I love you" Seamus said as class started.

"Stop staring at her and ask her out again," Ron whispered in Harry's ear.

"I just want to hold her," Harry thought watching Alana and Seamus talking.

"I don't know" Harry said.

"You're still afraid, don't you want to go up to her and just kiss her?" Ron said."Of course I do!" Harry yelled the class turned around. Alana looked at Harry and smiled. She turned around to the blackboard.

"See she isn't mad at you anymore, you have to get over this fear that she's going to die because of you. Alana is going to do what she wants to do. She's done that all through this semester." Ron said as Harry looked at Alana. Alana turned around and looked at Harry who took a deep breath. They continue to glance at each other for the remainder of the class.

"What was that?" Seamus asked as they walked out.

"What" Alana asked innocently.

"You and Harry flirting" Seamus said.

"What are you talking about Finnegan" Alana said fixing her skirt, Harry was watching her. She turned around and saw this.

"That" Seamus said as Alana turned to him grinning. Harry raised his eyebrow.

"She's doing this on purpose," Harry thought.

"Do you guys want a room?" Ron asked watching Harry.

"Hermonine you're a girl, talk to Alana please" Seamus said.

"About what" Hermonine said as Alana rolled her eyes.

"Her and Harry are flirting, like some hard to get thing going on. I mean they were together for a whole year and I put too much into this relationship" Seamus started to say.

Alana and Hermonine looked at their friend strangely.

"Take a nap Seamus" Hermonine said.

"I think Alana needs to take a shower," Seamus said walking away.

"Ok so what is going on?" Hermonine said.

"I don't know where Harry and I stand," Alana said honestly.

"At times he avoids me, not like the first few days after the break up. Then he just starts talking to me. We talk like we're friends, when we know there's something else. Like yesterday" Alana said.

"Yesterday" Hermonine said waving her hand to continue.

"In the common room, I asked him for the notes for potions. He gave them to me and we were talking about Snape and were laughing a lot on the couch. I went up to get a drink of water and I almost tripped. Harry caught me," Alana said blushing.

"Where were his hands" Hermonine asked.

"He was holding me up. So I turned around and gave him a hug. Then we're holding each other for 20 minutes, whispering in each other's ear" Alana said.

"You two! Just get back together" Hermonine exclaimed.

"Why hasn't Harry approached me, or made a obvious first move?" Alana said.

"Why don't you do it" Hermonine asked.

"Because, well I shouldn't have too, that's the guys part" Alana tried to say.

"Alana you talk about how you're an independent witch so make the first move and get your boyfriend back," Hermonine said as Alana checked her watch.

"I'll have to go" Alana said as Ron and Hermonine walked into the Great Hall.

"Hey you guys" Alana said as Harry watched her walk away.

"You two are something else," Hermonine said in disgust.

"What" Harry said in disbelief.

"Acting like junior high school children, what do the muggle's call it?" Hermonine said.

"Messing they call it, messing Hermonine" Ron answered.

"I don't know what that is, so I can't agree" Harry said.

"Basically messing is doing physical activities that couples do without being officially a couple. No strings attached" Hermonine said raising her eyebrow.

Harry looked down as Ron laughed.

Later that Evening in the common room

"Hey" Alana said rubbing her back.

"Hey rough class" Harry said.

"Yea and Little wants to do a double session tomorrow, straight after the feast tomorrow" Alana said sitting across from Harry.

"Little works you, Lynn and Kara raged. Snape is starting to do the same thing" Harry said.

"How come it can't be Sirius or dad that works us hard the most, but the people with the most annoying personalities" Alana said putting her leg up on the table.

"I tried to answer that question for six years" Harry said putting his legs up as well.

"At least it's only one more day" Alana said as her right foot touched Harry's.

"Yea" Harry said feeling Alana's soft foot. "She's so soft" he thought his foot touched her leg.

"Hey" Alana said kicking him slightly.

"You kicked me first" Harry said.

"No I didn't I was trying to make room, you have big feet" Alana said innocently.

"Cause you have a big mouth" Harry said laughing. Alana leaped over the table.

"Hey" Alana said hitting him. Harry continued to laugh.

"Why are you hitting me, it must be true" Harry said holding Alana's arms. Alana started to laugh. Alana was sitting on Harry's lap.

The laugher stopped as Alana and Harry themselves, realized how they were sitting.

Alana got up and sat a few inches away. "I don't have a good big mouth, big foot" she said, Harry threw a pillow at her.

"Hey, that's not fair" Alana said as Harry got up holding a pillow.  
  
"Take it back" Harry said grinning.

"No" Alana said grabbing a pillow she started to run.

"You're going to get it" Harry said as he caught her from behind holding her waist. He turned her around. He leaned against the wall.

"You got me Potter" Alana said holding him.

"You think so" Harry said.

"Yes" Alana said.

His face brushed Alana's causing Alana to take a deep breath.

"You're so soft" Harry whispered in her ear, Alana chuckled.

"I am" Alana said.

"Yea" Harry said, Alana felt his chest pounding.

She looked up at him as his hands cupped her face, he gave her a small kiss and stared at her.

Their noses touched as Alana touched the left side of his face.

"Mmm" Alana moaned she gave him a slow passionate kiss. Harry kissed her cheek as Alana broke the kiss.

The couple looked at each other with desire, Harry pulled her for a long kiss, wrapping his arms around her tighter.

"No" Harry said breaking the kiss, he pushed Alana back gently.

"What" Alana said catching her breath.

"We shouldn't be doing this" Harry said.

"Why not" Alana said touching his face.

"Believe me I want do, but I can't" Harry said as he noticed the change in Alana's face.

"That doesn't make any sense, I know you feel it. The looks in class, yesterday, and just now." Alana said as Harry kissed her hand.

"Goodnight Harry" Alana said angrily stomping her feet as she walked up the stairs.

"Whoa" Harry said catching his breath, walking to his room.

The last day of class

"He wants me I know it" Alana said watching Harry walk into transfiguration.

"The both of you are hypocrites at this, did you take that cold shower Seamus was talking about" Hermonine said sarcastically.

"Not you too" Alana said as they walked to the library.

"How's your back" Hermonine asked.

"Still sore, it's going to get worse tonight" Alana groaned.

"There's a cream for that but we don't go to Hogsmade until tomorrow morning" Hermonine said.

"What is it called" Alana asked.

"Brady's sore reliever" Hermonine answered.

"Pavarti has that on her dresser" Alana said.

"Problem solved" Hermonine said.

"Good I have enough of them to deal with, I just want to go to the cabin, and get some peace and quiet. The guys are going to be celebrating. Padma and Lavender are going to be gossiping. You'll be with Ron." Alana said.

"You would be with Harry if you stepped up" Hermonine said.

"I don't want to talk about it" Alana groaned.

In Transfiguration

"Harry what are you going to do tonight" Ron asked.

"Go to the cabin and sleep" Harry said.

"Just ask Alana out again, get things back to normal" Ron said.

"Ron, I want to, I don't deserve her" Harry said.

"What are you out of your mind she loves you" Ron said.

"I don't deserve her" Harry said as class started.

"Ms. Deerr, you're slipping" Little said as they parry.

"I'm trying" Alana said holding her wand in her left hand and Gryffindor's sword on her right.

"Fine, Tarantallegra!" Little yelled as he swung his sword.

"Protego!" Alana yelled, she blocked Little's sword.

"Better" Little said stopping.

Alana took a sip of her water and sat.

"You're occupied tonight Alana" Little said.

"Yep" Alana replied.

"Today was exceptional but not what I expect from you. Practice is over. Get some rest over the break, keep practicing. I won't be as forgiving next semester" Little said.

"Merry Christmas, Professor" Alana said tiredly leaving the room.

"There you are" Seamus said as Alana entered the common room.

"Hey" Alana said.

"Ok it's the last day how come you look like crap" Seamus said.

"Cause I feel like it, I'll sit out this one, I'll go to London tomorrow, I just need to rest" Alana said pleadingly.

"It's not going to be the same, but ok" Seamus said as Alana gave her friend a hug.

"Hey Pavarti" Alana said watching Pavarti cleaning her binoculars.

"Here you go, it's the last of it" Pavarti said handing her a bottle.

"I really need it, I'm sore all on my back." Alana said happily.

"I told my sister what you have to go through, she's in your class next semester" Pavarti said.

"Really? Doing what?" Alana asked.

"Archery, and blades like Lynn" Pavarti said.

"Cool, what are those for?" Alana said pointing to the binoculars.

"I saw Ernie talking to a fourth year Ravenclaw girl. So me and Lavender are going to spy on him, he's hanging out with Seamus tonight" Pavarti said.

"Well good luck, I think" Alana said as Pavarti left.

"I just want peace and quiet" she thought changing into a tracksuit. She grabbed the bottle and touched her portkey.

"You're not going to join us mate" Seamus said to Harry as he walked to the Gryffindor tower.

"No, I'm tired" Harry said.

"Everyone is tired today, get some rest man" Seamus said as the group walked away.

"This should be a happy day" Harry thought entering the common room.

He looked at the couch and remembered Alana and him laughing yesterday, not having a care in the world. He smiled and walked upstairs.

"Where's Alana?" Ron asked as they entered the common room.

"At the cabin, she wanted to be alone" Hermonine answered.

"What!" Ron exclaimed.

"What's wrong with that?" Hermonine asked.

"Nothing Monine, but Harry said he's going to the cabin

"Check upstairs! Quick!" Hermonine exclaimed as Neville walked in.

"Neville is Harry upstairs" Hermonine asked.

"I don't know where he went he touched his portkey and left" Neville said.

Ron started to laugh. "What's so funny Ronald" she roared.

"This is a good thing, now they have to talk" Ron answered.

Alana took a deep sigh sitting in the hot bathtub. "Much better" she said reaching for the bottle. She started rubbing it on her body as she unplugged the stumper.

"Whoa!" Harry said appearing on the sofa, he looked around. "I can still feel her here" he thought as he started to sleep.

"My body is feeling better" Alana said starting to stretch. She wrapped the towel around her and walked to the bedroom. She froze and started to remember.

"_You're so beautiful" Harry said touching her face_

"_Do you say that to every girl you make love to" Alana asked._

"_Well that's just you, and only going to be you" Harry said as they kissed._

"I can't sleep in here" Alana said she felt a burning sensation coming down her back, she screamed.

"What was that" Harry jumped running to the bedroom.

"What are you doing here" Alana said frantically holding the towel tighter.

"What are you doing here" Harry retorted.

"Ow" Alana said walking to the bed.

"What happened" Harry asked.

"I put some of this on my back while I took a bath, I was so sore earlier" Alana said handing Harry the bottle.

"Alana you didn't read the back of this" Harry said as Alana pulled part of the towel down for Harry to see.

"What" she said.

"You're not supposed to put this cream on during a hot bath, it gives you an allergic reaction" Harry said as she groaned.

"Oh great" Alana said sarcastically.

"If this occurs apply a wet cloth on the area" Harry said reading the bottle.

"I'll get you a wet cloth" Harry said walking to the bathroom.

Alana quickly pulled her towel realizing their surroundings.

"Harry I can do it" Alana said as Harry came out. She reached for the towel.

"Ow" she winced.

"You could barley move" Harry said as Alana turned around again. "I have to do it" he said. He looked at the back of Alana and realized she was only wearing a towel. He took a deep breath.

Alana pulled part of the towel down as Harry saw a huge red spot in the middle of her back. He took the wet cloth and patted it.

Alana took a deep breath, feeling the burning sensation less.

"Thank you" Alana said as he continued.

"Your welcome" Harry said, he felt his heart beating fast, the temptation was rising.

"Why did you come here" Harry asked trying to keep distracted.

"I was tired, I wanted some peace and quiet" Alana said as she felt part of Harry's finger.

"You?" she asked.

Harry touched Alana's back. "It's cooling down" he said as he felt Alana jump. The tension between the two was becoming apparent to both of them.

"I don't feel the burning anymore" Alana said. Harry watched the red spot vanish.

"Why did you come here" Alana asked.

"I had a lot on my mind" Harry said as Alana pulled the towel tighter around her.

"You said that same phrase a few months ago, I see that phrase now, as you don't want to tell me. I'm sick of that Harry, just say what's on your mind when you're with me" Alana said frustrated.

"I came here to think about you" Harry said.

"Why are you acting like this" Alana asked.

"I don't deserve you Alana. What I did to you this semester, I almost killed you, I then hurt you mentally, and you loved me anyway" Harry said.

"That's what people who when they love each other Harry, you know that. They stick by each other at their best and their worst" Alana said.

Harry sighed and looked up at her.

"Don't be afraid of hurting me, or thinking that Voldemont is going to hurt me. That's a risk worth taking, isn't it? I think so" Alana said gently.

Harry kissed her right hand.

"You and me it's so simple" Alana said as moved closer to Harry.

"I hate being apart from you, we need to be together, and you're a necessity in my life as much as eating and breathing. And I don't care how cheesy that sounds because it's the truth and I wouldn't have it any other way" Alana said touching his face, Harry nodded. The couple kissed passionately holding each other as if their lives depend on it.

The lovers broke the kiss. They looked into each other's eyes and held each other.

"I'll never push you away again, I promise you Alana." Harry whispered in her ear.

"I won't either" Alana whispered back. She chuckled holding him tighter.

"What?" Harry said smiling, he stroked her hair.

"I'm so happy, you're my boyfriend again" Alana said as Harry smiled.

"I love you so much" Harry said as Alana leaned back on the bed.

"I love you too Harry" Alana said.

"Come on" Harry said pulling Alana up he led her to the living room.

"Watch" he said taking out his wand, he pointed it towards the fireplace.

"Harry" Alana said as a Christmas tree appeared, she walked towards it.

"It reminds me of the" she started to say.

"The tree in New York City" Harry said he watched Alana fix her towel.

"I love it" she said giving him a kiss. Harry looked at her curves, she smiled.

"I'm getting cold" Alana said.

"Yea you're only wearing a towel" Harry said as they sat and watched the fire, Harry touched her right leg gently.

Alana took a deep breath as he did this. She put her hand on his chest. Harry leaned and kissed her.

"Harry" Alana said through a kiss, pulled Harry's shirt off.

"Shh, no words" Harry said as Alana leaned back.

"Just us, it hasn't been about us for a long time" He said taking the towel off her.


	16. auror tests

Chapter 24-Auror Tests

Alana moaned as she squeezed Harry's hands tighter. Harry kissed her hard as she moved faster on top of him. She looked out the window of the cabin. It was a late winter night, snow was beginning to disappear but it was one of the coldest nights in January.

Alana sat up, the both of them started to sweat. "I missed this," she said continuing their rhythm. Alana rested her hands on Harry's shoulders.

She looked down at Harry who was holding her waist; he rolled his eyes back, letting out a moan.

He started rubbing her chest slowly. "Oh yea" Harry said in a husky voice, he smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

"Whoa" Alana said giggling, as Harry quickly switched positions. Their foreheads touched, catching their breath.

Harry grinned at Alana sitting her up slightly. He started to suck at her neck.

Alana leaned on Harry's shoulder he started to move slowly. "Your so sweet" Harry moaned, he wanted Alana to feel every part of him.

"Ooo" Alana said as Harry continued to move inside her. She started breathing faster.

Harry kissed her; he grabbed her right hand and squeezed it tightly. "Oh God" Harry said. The both of them moaned in ecstasy.

He was going to burst at any moment. He let out small grunts, as he trusted faster.

"Harry" Alana moaned loudly, she pulled Harry closer to her.

"You're so perfect" Harry whispered in her ear, he lifted her right leg. Alana couldn't take it anymore.

Twenty minutes later, Alana moaned beginning to climax, she felt Harry climaxing too.

The couple caught their breath still holding each other. Harry sat up continuing to breathe heavily.

He smiled at Alana who faced was flushed from the activity. She started to catch her breath, she moved closer to Harry and rested on his chest.

"Like I said," Alana said trying to breath regularly. "I missed that" she finished.

Harry nodded and kissed the top of her forehead.

"I'm not stressed anymore," Alana said as the couple laughed.

"It's a stress reducer," Harry said as Alana stroked her hand on his chest.

"Auror test are tomorrow," Alana said looking at the clock.

"You have nothing to worry about" Harry said softly.

"I know, I did pass one. You're going to do fine" Alana said.

"I hope so, Hermonine and her sessions for the past three weeks," Harry said.

"If we pass the aptitude test then we automatically pass defense against the dark arts. I love the pressure McGonagall set on us," Alana said sarcastically, starting to fall asleep.

"Get some rest" Harry said. They kissed each other goodnight and drifted off to sleep.

Test Day

"Hermonine Granger just relax you're making me nervous" Alana said watching her friend put twelve lumps of sugar into her tea.

"I feel like we missed something," Hermonine said.

"Just relax, I'm relax" Alana said.

"Yea I know why" Hermonine said, Alana raised her eyebrow.

"Think what you want, just take it easy we have another hour" Alana said, Lupin walked to her.

"Hi dad" Alana said.

"I just wanted to wish you luck, all of you don't be nervous about this, just do the best you can" Lupin said nervously.

"We will professor, don't be nervous" Hermonine said.

"You're listening to your own advice" Alana said.

"Sort of" Hermonine said.

"Thanks dad" Alana said giving Lupin a hug, Harry and Ron entered the great hall.

"Good luck Harry" Lupin said walking away to the head table.

"We just saw Amelia Bones, I think she's conducting the character part of the test," Harry said.

"I thought we were going to the offices to take the test," Hermonine asked.

"Well there is only a few people taking the test this year, and I think they want students away from the offices because of what happened at the department of mysteries" Harry answered.

"Who else is taking this test?" Alana asked.

"You, me, Hermonine, Susan, Justin, Wayne, and Padma" Harry said.

"That's it!" Alana exclaimed.

"Dean is taking the aptitude part required to be an attorney," Harry said.

"I thought there was at least ten" Hermonine said.

"To be aurors, Monine who really wants to chase dark wizards with what's going on now?" Ron asked.

"We do" Harry, Alana, and Hermonine said.

"All students taking auror tests please go to the defense room" McGonagall's voice said in the loud speaker.

"Good luck" Ron said as Harry, Hermonine, and Alana left the room.

"Hello I'm Amelia Bones, head of magical law enforcement at the ministry. We will first start by giving all of you the aptitude tests, it's not very long you all have one hour to complete it. Then McGonagall and I will start the character tests, this part is done individually. Good luck all of you" Amelia said as parchments appeared on the desk.

Alana looked over at Harry who took a deep breath, he took out his quill and started to write.

"Ivy" Lupin said as Ivy Deerr walked towards him.

"Remus how are you" Ivy asked, Stuart followed behind her.

"Professor" Stuart said.

"Stuart" Lupin said dryly.

"Alana takes her auror test today" Ivy asked.

"She's upstairs now, I want to go up there but I think I'll just embarrass her. She looked a little nervous" Lupin said.

"She's has nothing to be nervous about" Ivy said.

"Is she going to take the healer test?" Stuart reluctantly asked.

"She didn't mention it, she really has her heart set on being an auror, and I couldn't be more proud of her," Lupin said.

"Despite it being dangerous" Stuart said.

"It what makes her happy, she's not doing it for me. If you bothered to listen to her, the reason she wants to be an auror is so she can help catch dark wizards so other children won't have to go through losing a parent like she did." Lupin said.

"Come on you guys no arguing for once" Lynn said watching the argument.

"Mother, father" Alana said walking down smiling.

"Alana, how as it" Ivy asked.

"Wasn't too bad, the last question was the wolfsbane potion," Alana said looking at Lupin.

"I would hope you would know that" Lupin said giving Alana a hug.

"Father how's St.Mungo's" Alana asked.

"Good we're renovating the psyche department, I took what you said too me over the holiday's into consideration" Stuart said, Alana gave him a kiss in the cheek.

"Where is everyone else" Lynn asked.

"They're taking the character tests," Alana said sitting down.

"Patil, Potter you're next," Bones said.

"Professor McGonagall will conduct you're character test Padma, Potter you're with me" Susan said closing the door. Harry gulped as she turned around.

"I looked at you're parchment Potter, you passed the aptitude part" Amelia said.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief, he noticed.

"Sit" Amelia said. "I want to ask you a few questions," she said taking out a parchment.

"Aurors not only have to know their spells but also who they can trust. I just want to know what you're views are" Amelia said.

"Ok" Harry said.

"Centaurs" Amelia said.

"It is a problem that they haven't taken a side during these times, but they're not part of the problem. Not all centaurs feel that way so I guess there's hope, Professor Firenze is a good example of that," Harry said.

"Ok" Amelia said writing on the parchment.

"Giants" she said.

"If I didn't know Hagrid or Madam Maxime then I would say I can't trust them because of their involvement with Voldemont in the 1970's. But things are different now since they're not in London" Harry answered.

"We'll you're not prejudice against creatures" Amelia said.

"No" Harry said.

"Well my next question I want you answer me honestly Potter" Amelia said seriously.

"Of course" Harry said.

"Deatheaters" Amelia said she noticed Harry's face changing.

"What about them" Harry said.

"Well you know we catch them, what comes into your head when you hear someone mention them" Amelia said.

"Pain, suffering. One of them betrayed my parents, nearly killed my god father, two deatheaters tried to infiltrate the school" Harry began to say.

"You know that" he finished.

"They tried to hurt people you care about" Amelia said.

"They always do, they do for a lot of people I want to help stop them, the right way" Harry said controlling his anger to his surprise.

Amelia nodded impressed by Harry's control. "Well Potter that concludes the test, you will get the results in the next few weeks" Amelia said.

"Ok" Harry said.

"You did fine Potter, best of luck" Amelia said shaking his hand.

"Thank you" Harry said leaving the room.

"What was your character tests" Alana asked Hermonine.

"McGonagall asked me if I would still keep in contact with the muggle world if I became an auror. I told her yes despite the danger it can put my family through" Hermonine answered, Harry started to walk down.

"Hey" Alana said putting her arms around him. "How did you do?" she asked.

"I really don't know, I think did ok," Harry asked. "She told me I passed the written exam," he said.

"Yes!" Alana said. "What was the character tests?" she asked.

"Well she wanted to know my views on creatures, and deatheaters. And I told her the truth" Harry said.

"You don't look mad" Alana began to say.

"About someone mentioning deatheater's, I was surprised myself, at least I passed defense" Harry said as Alana rolled her eyes.

"Oh lord gloating boyfriend," she said as they walked to the common room.

"At least it's over," Hermonine said happily.


	17. hopes for the future

Chapter 25-Hopes for the future

"When are we going to get the results" Dean exclaimed as he sat down in the Gryffindor table.

"Don't think about that they're about to announce where the senior trip is going to be" Seamus said as Alana laughed.

"Silence please" McGonagall said as Dumbledore stood up on the podium.

"Before we start dinner we want to announce the location of the senior class trip" Dumbledore said as whispers entered the room.

"The senior class trip will be in the witches brew ski lodge in Evanton, Scotland. Students and chaperons will be there for four days three nights. The trip will take place on February 14-18. Chaperons for this trip will be Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall, Professor Lupin, and Sirius Black" Dumbledore said.

"Three out of four isn't bad for chaperons" Alana whispered in Harry's ear.

"I wonder why Sirius is going" Harry thought as dinner started.

"Next trip to Hogsmade I'm buying a snowboard" Seamus said as the group walked back to Gryffindor tower.

"You can join Lynn and Michael with that, I'll be relaxing most of the trip, they have a spa, hot tubs, sauna" Alana said as Hermonine nodded.

"Girl stuff" Ron said, Harry nodded.

"Hey" Alana said as Harry faked innocence.

"That girl's stuff as you call it makes me look like this" Alana said pointing to her face.

"Ron that's very true" Harry said putting his arms around Alana.

"Well there's going to be half girls stuff and stuff we want to do, like hiking, and guys stuff" Ron said, Hermonine and Alana groaned.

"Ok" Hermonine said giving Ron a kiss goodnight.

"Nite shortie" Harry said giving Alana a kiss.

"Well the trip is in a week and a half we should make a list of things to get in hogsmade and Diagon Alley" Alana said taking out a piece of parchment.

"Snacks for the carriage ride, lotion, take money out of gringotts accounts, boots" Alana began to say.

"We need to stop at the potion shop," Hermonine said.

"Oh yea for the carriage ride you know that potion we can take so we don't get motion sickness, what else" Alana said.

"Estrogen and Progestin root" Hermonine said nervously.

"Ok" Alana wrote, she stopped. "What a minute those are the roots my mom uses to make birth control potions"

"I know, I need to make it" Hermonine said sitting down.

"Oh wow" Alana said.

"I think I'm ready, Ron definitely is I loved him since I was 11, this is right" Hermonine said as Alana smiled.

"I'll help you make it" Alana said.

"Thanks Alana" Hermonine said hugging her.

"Anytime I guess we should stop at the lingerie department at Gladrags" Alana began to say.

"Alana!" Hermonine said hitting her friend.

"Ok kidding kidding, once you take it make sure you make a note of the day you take it. I almost lost the parchment where I keep monthly record of the times I take it. That was a big scare" Alana said.

"When was this?" Hermonine said surprised.

"A month ago before we took auror exams, I missed my period and freaked out" Alana said getting up.

"What did you do?" Hermonine asked.

"Well I had to retrace my steps and I remembered the day Harry and I made up, I wasn't taking the potion before that because we broke up. I told Harry" Alana said she started to laugh.

"You told Harry and" Hermonine said.

"Well he freaked out more than I did, I tried to tell him I didn't actually take a pregnancy test. So we went to St.Mungo's, I took the test, found out I obviously wasn't pregnant because the last potion I took before we broke up was still in my system. I forgot about that until I found that parchment" Alana said.

"Thanks for the tip, I think" Hermonine said.

"How much is it to rent a room" Ron asked Harry.

"You mean at the lodge, probably at least 50 galleons" Harry said. "What you mean a room for you and Hermonine"

"Keep it down mate, that's the plan" Ron said.

"Congratulations" Harry said grinning at Ron's shyness.

"Do you have some sort of protection" Harry said closing his playbook.

"Hermonine is probably on that potion, most of the girls in Hogwarts are" Ron said.

"Make sure, Alana went off it when we broke up and when we made up we had a little scare a few weeks after" Harry said.

"Bloodily Hell" Ron said, Harry started to remember.

"_Hi there" Harry said appearing on the sofa in the cabin. He found Alana pacing in the room._

"_Hi" Alana said nervously._

"_What's wrong?" Harry said._

"_What makes you think something is wrong?" Alana asked._

"_Stop pacing and sit" Harry said._

"_I'm two days late" Alana said, Harry's mouth dropped as he leaned back on the sofa. Alana started to pace again._

"_Are you sure? We were careful, always are" Harry said._

"_The day we made up in here, I wasn't on the potion" Alana said._

"_Why not" Harry exclaimed._

"_You broke up with me, there was no reason for me to take it" Alana said angrily._

"_I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Harry said he put his arms around Alana._

"_The last potion I took it between late October I just don't remember the date" Alana said tiredly._

"_Sit" Harry said he softened the pillow Alana was leaning on._

"_We don't know if I am pregnant or not" Alana said starting to laugh._

"_I just want to make you comfortable" Harry said, he leaned back and sighed._

"_What do we do now?" Alana asked._

"_Well if you are pregnant, we'll get married after we graduate" Harry began to say._

"_Let's go to St.Mungo's and take a pregnancy test" Alana said taking out a portkey._

"_Hello what can I do for you" the receptionist said._

"_I need to take a pregnancy test, the quicker the better" Alana said quietly._

"_Oh I see, go to level three" the receptionist said._

"_Stuart Deerr isn't here is he" Harry asked._

"_No, he's gone for the day do you want me to page him" the receptionist said._

"_No!" Harry and Alana exclaimed._

"_We want this to be private, that's all" Harry said as they walked into the elevator._

"_Hello I'm Madam Bresnen I got your information from downstairs, the potion is already made I just need a little blood from the potential mother" Brensen said taking out a needle._

_Alana took a deep breath as the nurse gave her a shot, Harry held her hand tighter. _

"_She is going to drop your blood into the potion and if a stork appears your pregnant, if an owl appears you're not" the nurse said, Alana nodded._

"_Let's see the results" Brensen said dropping Alana's blood into the cauldron, the group watched, an owl appeared moments later._

"_Well Ms.Deerr you're not pregnant, it was probably your body adjusting back to the birth control potion" Madam Brensen said._

"_Ok" Alana said surprised how disappointed she was feeling. She turned to Harry who looked a little disappointed._

"_Well I guess we're ok" Alana said, Harry nodded and gave her a hug._

"Mate" Ron said tapping Harry's shoulder.

"Sorry" Harry said.

"You must have been relieved" Ron said.

"Sort of, then I was liking the idea of having a child, I know how crazy that sounds because I'm 17" Harry said.

"its nuts!" Ron said.

"I mean I don't know how much time I'll have and I know Alana is the person for me, I want to marry her, I want her to have my children" Harry said.

"You sound like an old man mate" Ron said as Harry laughed.

"**Harry" Alana said sitting on a hospital bed. Harry was standing near the window.**

"**Hey" Harry said holding a baby in his arms.**

"**You haven't kept your eyes off her" Alana said smiling, Harry walked over and handed the tiny baby over to her.**

"**I think she wants her mummy" Harry said watching the baby girl.**

"**Look at your cheeks, what are you holding in those cheeks" Alana said touching the baby's face, Harry smiled and kissed Alana, he kissed the baby on top of her forehead.**

"Whoa" Alana said waking up, she looked around the room and went back to sleep.

The next day

"Hey you" Lynn said as they sat outside the great hall.

"Hi" Alana said dreamily.

"What's with you" Lynn said.

"Nothing" Alana said looking at an advertisement in the Daily Prophet.

"You remember we went to that store to pick out baby clothes for Shawn" Lynn said.

"Yes, those clothes are so cute" Alana said.

"I want to be in your world too, what's up" Lynn said.

"Well I don't know, Lynn I'm starting to think about the future" Alana said.

"What auror school, marrying Harry after you become an auror" Lynn said.

"And" Alana said motioning Lynn to come closer. "Babies"

"What!" Lynn yelled.

"Keep it down" Alana said.

"Babies? Not now right?" Lynn said, Alana looked down. "Your pregnant? you told me you wasn't"

"I'm not, but since that day I've been thinking about it a lot and having dreams about it." Alana said.

"Babies? You? Ms. I want to be an auror nothing is going to stop me" Lynn said.

"I can still be an auror, physical training doesn't take place until the second year" Alana said.

Lynn looked at her cousin. "Lynn you know Harry and I will be better parents than the Deerr's. We both are more than financially ready" Alana said.

"Did you tell Harry this" Lynn asked.

"Well no, but Lynn if you saw the look on his face that day in St.Mungo's he was disappointed like I was" Alana said.

"Just give it some thought talk to Harry, that's all I ask." Lynn said.

"Thanks Lynn" Alana said.

"Of course I would be the godmother" Lynn said as Harry and Ron walked towards them.

"Hey" Harry said giving her a kiss.

"Hey" Alana said. Harry noticed what she was reading.

"That's a baby store right, where you get Shawn's toys" Harry said as Alana and Lynn glanced at each other.

"I'll see you all in class" Lynn said walking upstairs.

"What was that about" Harry said amused.

"Nothing" Alana said as they walked to the Gryffindor tower.

"I see" Harry said.

"Harry can we talk later in the cabin" Alana said.

"Sure" Harry said.

"It's something serious" Alana said, Harry turned around.

"Ok, is it something bad" Harry said.

"No, it's not" Alana said.

"Ok, after dinner" Harry said, Alana nodded and kissed him.

"You want a baby!" Hermonine exclaimed closing the door to the girl's bathroom. Alana looked over at Lynn and narrowed her eyes.

"I had to tell her" Lynn said.

"Have you thought about this, the both of you really thought about this" Hermonine said.

"Well I'm going to talk to Harry tonight. I mean it's just a thought I had, nothing is set in stone. It won't interfere with me becoming an auror" Alana said.

"I would think not" Hermonine said.

"Witches had babies this age all the time I mean look at Harry's mother, Ron's mother. There are women in the auror academy that are pregnant" Alana said.

"True Lupin is going to flip" Hermonine said.

"Nothing I repeat is set in stone and it's not like I'll will be having pushing a carriage in Hogwarts I'm graduating soon" Alana said.

"You would think school would get more boring since it's the end of the semester not with you" Lynn said to Alana.

The cabin

"Hey" Alana said walking into the living room, she sat on the couch.

"What's going on?" Harry said holding her hand.

"I'm sorry for sound so dramatic earlier, it's nothing really big" Alana began to say.

"Ok, shortie just tell me" Harry said.

"Well that day when we went to St.Mungo's, when the nurse told me I wasn't pregnant I was first relieved then I was disappointed" Alana said.

"Really?" Harry said surprised, she nodded.

"I've been having dreams about us holding a baby" Alana said.

"I know it sounds stupid" Alana said.

"No it doesn't, I was a little disappointed too" Harry said.

"I know we're kind of young to have children" Alana said.

"We're both be 18 soon" Harry said, Alana was surprised as his response.

"So now what?" Alana said.

"Well babies just happen shortie we can't force it, it would be wrong to force it" Harry said.

"I know" Alana said.

"I thought I was the one who was nuts according to Ron" Harry said.

"Well that makes two of us, when the time is right we'll have our baby" Alana said with a hint of sadness in her voice leaning on Harry. Harry lifted her chin and kissed her.

"This feels like some sort of couples counseling, we have dark wizards to think about" Alana said with a laugh Harry nodded and put his arms around her.

"We do but that was a good distraction" Harry said

"Master" Bellatrix said watching Voldemont writing on a parchment.

"Are the Verici ready?" Voldemont asked.

"Yes Master" Bellatrix replied, Eden stormed into the chamber.

"How could you!" Eden yelled with tears in her eyes.

"Your mother was a traitor, I stopped her" Voldemont said.

"I was loyal, she didn't have to die!, she was all I had!" Eden cried.

"Out of my sight" Bellatrix said, she waved her wand as Eden who was screaming flew out the door.

"She disappointed me to many times, I want to end this Potter will die before graduation" Voldemont said, showing Bellatrix a map.

"Is that what I think it is?" Bellatrix said amazed.

"I'm missing three parts to Youke's mirror, there is a mountain in Evanton, Scotland, that holds the three pieces" Voldemont said.

"I'll assemble a group to retrieve it" Bellatrix said walking away.


	18. senior trip

Chapter 26-Senior Trip

"Gryffindor Seven years assemble in the common room" McGonagall said as Alana and Hermonine walked downstairs wearing down jackets.

"Another chaperone has been added, Professor Little will be joining all of you" McGonagall said, she stopped and wiped a tear from her eye.

"I'm sorry, I just realized that all of you will be leaving soon, three months to be exact. Have a good time" McGonagall said walking out.

"I feel bad" Hermonine said.

"I don't let's head to the great hall our bags are there" Seamus said.

"I didn't realized how much Professor McGonagall cared about out class" Alana said.

"If she's crying think about Professor Binns" Harry said as Alana hit his shoulder.

"Harry" Alana said laughing as they walked downstairs.

"Ms.Deerr why did you bring your sword" Little said standing next to Lupin.

"Because it's not class" Alana said in disbelief.

"It's in Dumbledore's study, I would like you to bring it" Little said dryly, Alana looked at Lupin who reluctantly nodded. She dropped her bag and ran upstairs.

"Why does she have to bring it it's not class time" Sirius said.

"All of my student's are bringing their weapons, that's what warwizards do" Little said as Alana wrapped Gryffindor's sword in her bag running downstairs.

"The carriages are here, two houses to a carriage. Slytherin and Hufflepuff in one. Gryffindor and Ravenclaw in the other" Lupin said as Filch took permission slips.

"What else do they have at this lodge" Alana asked, as the carriage took off.

"They have Quidditch, ice skating, Hippogriff riding, and extreme wizards tag" Sirius said looking out the window.

"I don't remember McGonagall mentioning that in the package" Harry said.

"It's not included, unless you pay it's a popular sport in wizard's Scotland. But we'll do it" Sirius said as Harry grinned.

"What are those mountains there" Alana said pointing.

"The mountains of St. Everton" Lupin replied.

"It was rumored that Youke himself used to work deep in those mountains" Hagrid said.

"Do you think he left anything behind" Harry said curiously.

"Harry it's just a rumor, don't think about trying to climb it" Little said seriously.

"What if he did leave something behind, maybe it can help" Alana said.

"Not you too, this is a vacation from all of that, the both of you rest" Lupin said raising his eyebrow. Harry and Alana sighed as they entered Scotland.

"Rules while in the witches brew" Little began to say, Harry grinned as Sirius rolled his eyes.

"No one is to leave the resort to go exploring without a chaperone present. Everything else was explained outside." Little said as he spotted a petite Hispanic woman, her hair was shoulder length.

"Moraine" Little exclaimed.

"Martin, it's been a long time" Moraine said, Alana noticed the crossbow attached to her belt.

"And this must be Alana" Moraine said walking towards her.

"Yep, this is Lynn, Cara, Padma" Little said.

"I wanted all of you to bring your weapons so you can show Moraine what you learned, she has a few things to teach you" Little said.

"When" Lynn said excitedly, much to Alana's surprise.

"Tomorrow morning" Little said, Moraine smiled and walked away.

"Lynn come on snowboarding is calling my name" Michael said holding his snowboard.

"Coming" Lynn said.

"Quidditch mate" Ron said, Harry looked at Alana.

"I have to unpack anyway, I'll meet up with you later" Alana said following Hermonine upstairs.

"Maybe I'll try out that workout room" Alana said taking out her sword.

"You are not going to relax are you, that's the whole point of this vacation" Hermonine said with a laugh.

"Well I'll get out of your hair, you have a night to plan" Alana said raising her eyebrow, as she left.

"Mate the snitch" Ron yelled to Harry.

"Oww" Harry said touching his scar, he landed his broom.

"We'll take a break" Seamus said.

"Why is it burning" Harry said.

"You really think something is going to happen" Ron said.

"I don't know, everything is too quiet" Harry said tiredly.

"I don't know what he's talking about my footwork is fine" Alana thought practicing.

"You look down too much" Moraine said entering the workout room.

"Really?" Alana said sheathing her sword.

"Yea, the key to good footwork is not to think to much, you have to rely on instinct, you can't rehearse footwork anything can happen" Moraine said.

"True" Alana said.

"So let's try it, keep looking at me, even if I manage strike you, it's good practice to stay focused" Moraine said.

"That doesn't make any sense" Alana said.

"Your muscles have memory like your brain has, give it a try" Moraine said unsheathing her sword.

Alana took a deep breath and unsheathed her sword as well.

"Even Gryffindor's heir can learn something new" Moraine said taking a swing, Alana fell.

"See" Moraine said, Alana turned red and stood up. She took a swing, looking straight into Morgaine's eyes, they started to parry.

"Why are you trying so hard your wasting a lot of energy" Moraine said.

"Isn't that the point" Alana said.

"Have a little finesse" Moraine said stepping back Alana fell.

"See" Moraine said, Alana felt her anger rise.

"I don't like being made fun of" Alana began to say.

"I have no idea what your talking about maybe you take yourself too seriously. Yes you are the their of Gryffindor act like it" Moraine said, Alana swung harder.

"Alana I am only trying to help" Moraine said stopping.

"I couldn't tell" Alana said.

"You are good better at swordplay than a third of the wizards I met but you can be better. You need to relax, don't think so much about swinging the sword and just do it" Moraine said, she took a few turns of her sword and faced Alana.

"Again" she said. Alana caught her breath and got into a fighting stance.

The women started to parry, Moraine noticed Alana was less tense than before, she started to follow her tips.

Alana managed to disarm Moraine. "Very good" Moraine said.

"Thank you" Alana said looking at Moraine strangely.

"Martin told me that I might help you with that" Moraine said, smiling.

"Bye Alana" she said walking out of the room. Alana watched her walk away.

"So tired and sore" Alana said she spotted the hot tub outside.

"The mountain" Harry thought walking up to his room.

"Rumors have a little truth to it" he said outloud, looking at the daily prophet.

"Verici spotted in the states, 15 dead in Boston" Harry read sadly.

"This has to end" He said falling asleep.

"How is Moraine" Hermonine asked.

"Weird, she was insulting me then she ended up helping me" Alana said yarning.

"why don't you take a nap before dinner" Hermonine said, Alana nodded lying down.

"**Potter, the tables have turned or should I say mirrors" Voldemont said as Harry realized he was looking at his reflection. He read the engraving on the mirror "Youke's mirror"**

"**Avada Kedavra" Voldemont yelled, the room was so dark Harry didn't see which way the spell was coming towards him.**

"No!" Harry yelled waking up.

"So much better" Alana thought wearing a one-piece bathing suit, she sat in the hot tub and closed her eyes.

Harry walking around the resort spotted his girlfriend, "Tell her" Harry thought.

"Where is Harry" Alana thought, not noticing Harry going into the hot tub, she took a handful of water and slashed it on her face. She felt two hands on the sides of her waist.

"Whoa!" Alana screamed she turned around to find Harry.

"Sorry" Harry said as Alana hugged him.

"Where have you been" Alana said.

"Sleeping" Harry said as they sat on opposite sides.

"I was too, that's a long story" Alana said she noticed Harry looking down.

"What's wrong" She asked.

"I can't get that rumor out of my head and this dream I just had" Harry said shaking his head.

"You think the rumor is true don't you" Alana said.

"There is always truth to a rumor, but I had this dream, I don't want to scare you when I tell you this, I saw Voldemont use the mirror on me" Harry said as Alana put her hand over her mouth.

"You have to go in that mountain" Alana said frantically.

"Shh" Harry said as the couple put their arms around each other.

"We go tomorrow you have your cloak, you're not going to die, I'll die first" Alana said.

"Don't you say that" Harry said sternly.

"Well when we will find something that will stop that from happening, I won't have to say things like that anymore." Alana said, Harry pulled her for a kiss.

"You're not going to die" Alana said resting her head on his chest, Harry held her tighter.


End file.
